Cruzada de los Mundos de Sabbat
thumb|300px|Mapa del Departmento Cartográfico de la psoicion galáctica del [[Sector de los Mundos de Sabbat]]La Cruzada de los Mundos de Sabbat fue una Cruzada Imperial que se desarrolló durante más de 23 años estándar, entre el 755.M41 y el 778.M41. Su objetivo era recuperar el Sector de los Mundos de Sabbat, localizado en el borde más alejado del núcleo de la galaxia del Segmentum Pacificus, de manos de las fuerzas del Caos. Esta Cruzada fue una de las mayores y más significativas operaciones militares del Imperio llevadas a cabo en la historia más reciente, y concluyó finalmente con la reconquista del sector por parte de las fuerzas armadas del Imperio de la Humanidad. Orígenes ++ INICIO SECCION A +++ Ginnobushi +++ INICIO SECCION A +++ Ginnobushi +++ INICIO SECCION A ++ Los Mundos de Sabbat thumb|left|300px|[[Santa Sabbat de Hagia, conquistadora imperial del Sector de los Mundos de Sabbat]]La región conocida hoy en día como el Sector de los Mundos de Sabbat, ubicada en el borde más alejado del núcleo de la galaxia, en el Segmentum Pacificus, fue colonizada por primera vez por el Imperio en el M35. Esta región del espacio, bastante volátil, está compuesta por más de 100 sistemas estelares habitados, subdivididos en una serie de territorios ó Sub-Sectores concretos, entre los que destacan la Estela de Newfound, el Grupo Khan, los Sistemas Cabal, el Racimo Carcarodon y el Grupo Erinias. Se rumorea que el Pacto Sangriento, un culto guerrero del Caos altamente organizado, dedicado al Dios de la Sangre Khorne, procedía de uno de los sistemas estelares de este sector. El nombre 'Sabbat' procede de la redentora original del área, Santa Sabbat de Hagia, una joven muchacha que recibió una visión del Emperador de la Humanidad en la que se le ordenaba hacer que la región se uniera al Imperio durante una Cruzada que, comenzando en el 500.M35, duró 105 años. En el 37º Milenio, la Humanidad estaba bien asentada por toda la región, con una población estimada de unos cincuenta mil millones de personas y una próspera y floreciente infraestructura económica e industrial. Sin embargo, debido a su exposición a las eternas amenazas de los oscuros abismos galácticos que rodean la frontera galáctica, el control sobre los Mundos de Sabbat siempre estuvo en disputa con las fuerzas del Caos y diferentes especies xenos. A lo largo del M38, la región se vio envuelta en una serie de brutales guerras y conflictos con las tribus adoradoras del Caos que habitaban los apodados como Mundos Sanguinarios, localizados en el borde exterior de los límites internos de los Mundos de Sabbat. El área pronto fue considerada por el Administratum como una "provincia problemática". Sin embargo, durante los primeros siglos del 41º Milenio, la situación se altero drásticamente. Un carismático y brutal jefe guerrero conocido como "Arconte" reunió a las tribus de los Mundos Sanguinarios y las llevó a la guerra, comenzando con ello una serie de asaltos en la zona de estela galáctica de la región. Al principio se pensó que los asaltos representaban un retorno a los conflictos menores contra el Caos que tuvieron lugar en la región durante el M38, pero en los años que siguieron al 600.M41, resultó imposible ignorar la terrible amenaza que representaba el Caos Absoluto. Los Poderes Ruinosos habían decidido arrancar por completo la región de las manos del Imperio, lanzando una serie de devastadores ataques en el sector, conquistando y destruyendo todo lo que se ponía en su camino. La meta final de las fuerzas del Caos en el sector era expulsar al Imperio y restablecer su control sobre los planetas que les habían sido arrebatados por Santa Sabbat y su Cruzada Imperial original en el 35º Milenio. Las Incursiones de Sabbat, llamadas "remigraciones" por algunos xenoanalistas, fueron solo una parte de la media docena de invasiones caóticas importantes sufridas por los sistemas estelares del Segmentum Pacificus en dicho periodo. La defensa de los Mundos de Sabbat fue valerosa, pero mirando en retrospectiva puede verse con claridad que era inadecuada para la tarea, ya que el Imperio estaba librando ocho guerras a la vez por todo el territorio bajo su control durante dicha época, en particular las ocurridas en la Puerta de Cadia y en Abroxis. Para poder consolidar sus líneas de defensa, el Alto Mando del Segmentum Pacificus tuvo que tomar varias decisiones amargas y difíciles, decidiendo cual era el mejor método para resistir. Para ello se hizo necesario sacrificar algunas porciones del espacio imperial para poder incrementar las posibilidades del Imperio de defenderse mejor y resistir a la marejada de las fuerzas del Caos. Es evidente por los archivos militares que la intención inicial del Alto Mando no fue abandonar los Mundos de Sabbat, pero se subestimaron, y por mucho, el poder de las fuerzas del Arconte. Sin embargo, al final, las débiles defensas imperiales no bastaron, por lo que el sector fue rápidamente conquistado por entero por los servidores de los Poderes Ruinosos, lo que devolvió a los Mundos de Sabbat a sus raíces heréticas. Los Mundos de Sabbat fueron reconquistados con suma rapidez por las fuerzas del Arconte, aunque muchos planetas imperiales de la región siguieron resistiendo como puestos fronterizos de la luz del Emperador en medio de un vasto mar de herejía y apostasía. Algunos consiguieron resistir durante décadas, e incluso algunos lograron mantenerse firmes durante más de un siglo terrano. Por desgracia, para el 740.M41, los Mundos de Sabbat ya no podían seguir siendo considerados como seguidores del mandato imperial, y la "provincia problemática" fue reclasificada por el Administratum como una región espacial "problemática/peligrosa". La Civitas Imperialis en la región fue suspendida de forma oficial por el Administratum en el 741.M41, y la corte del Gobernador Imperial fue trasladada, para mayor seguridad, desde Khan Nobilis hasta Bardolfus, en el sector contiguo. Los Mundos de Sabbat se consideraron perdidos por completo para el Imperio a partir de dicho momento, habiéndose convertido en dominios del Caos. Guerra inminente thumb|300px|Pictografía del [[Señor de la Guerra Slaydo]]Tras la desastrosa pérdida de los Mundos de Sabbat en el 741.M41, se pensó muchas veces y se plantearon muchas sugerencias para enviar una expedición militar con el objetivo de liberar el sector asediado. La idea fue especialmente impulsada y apoyada por el gobernador en el exilio, pero no encontró apoyo entre el alto escalafón de las fuerzas militares, que consideraba la idea como un gasto enorme de tiempo, esfuerzo y materiales, y no tenían demasiadas ganas de colaborar. Todos pensaban lo mismo, excepto el Comandante General Slaydo. El muy capaz comandante imperial era ya un comandante famoso y experimentado, que debía su fama a la cadena de sorprendentes victorias que cosechó durante las exitosas Guerras Khulan ocurridas entre el 752.M41 y el 754.M41. Como un genio táctico, Slaydo aprovechó su enorme popularidad entre los soldados de la Guardia Imperial para solicitar a los Altos Señores de Terra el honor de ser declarado como Señor de la Guerra, encargado de liderar la cruzada por la liberación de los Mundos de Sabbat. La envidia sentida por algunos se redujo considerablemente al saberse la magnitud de la tarea que se le había encomendado. Muchos creían que aquel sería el final de su carrera, aunque se supo que Slaydo se había esforzado por conseguir el mando de dicha Cruzada, llegando a solicitárselo a los Altos Señores de Terra directamente durante la campaña de Khulan. Ya cuando era Comandante General de la Novena División Pacificus apoyaba y defendía con gran pasión aquella idea, ya que sentía una gran ansia de liberar los territorios ganados con tanto dolor, que habían sido dados de lado con tal crueldad. Además, muchos de sus superiores y ayudantes podían dar fe de la devoción por la Santa, y que creía que era un crimen que una región tan duramente ganada quedase desatendida. Para una tarea tan inmensa como aquella hacía falta sin duda alguien de una tremenda pasión y una brillantez táctica como las suyas. Es más, se requería fe, y era evidente que Slaydo, además de venerar a la Santa, era capaz de transmitir ese ferviente sentimiento a sus oficiales y soldados. Finalmente, en el 755.M41, los Altos Señores le nombraron Señor de la Guerra, encargándole el sagrado deber de cumplir con dicha tarea monumental. Sus más allegados decían que el único temor del Señor de la Guerra era que debido a su avanzada edad (más de 150 años de edad) seguramente no viviría para ver acabada con éxito aquella masiva campaña. Y, ciertamente, no se equivocó. Consolidación de las fuerzas imperiales (755.M41) El Señor de la Guerra Slaydo y los veteranos comandantes de su Estado Mayor, junto con un gran número de tácticos, pasaron casi un año en Khulan planificando las primeras fases de avance hacia los Mundos de Sabbat. Mientras tanto, la masiva armada imperial comenzó a reunirse y prepararse en las posiciones orbitales de Khulan, Khulan Lejano, San Sargo, Kazin II, Arvinx Cardinal y el Halo Bethan. El Señor de la Guerra consiguió reunir una impresionante cantidad de fuerzas militares imperiales compuesta por casi mil millones de soldados de la Guardia Imperial, junto con masivos destacamentos de unidades blindadas y de artillería, 6 Capítulos de Adeptus Astartes, y Legiones Titánicas procedentes del Collegia Titanica cedidos por el Adeptus Mechanicus. El Señor de la Guerra estudió y rechazó más de 30 planes de ataque diferentes hasta conseguir concebir un plan en el que se sacaría el mayor partido posible a las fuerzas militares imperiales reunidas. Las diferentes opciones fueron analizadas y consideradas hasta depurar los detalles del plan definitivo, que recibió el nombre en clave de "Dragón Rojo". Tras tomar las últimas decisiones, el Señor de la Guerra Slaydo dio la señal de partir en el 266º día del 755.M41. La Operación "Dragón Rojo" (755-756.M41) thumb|left|300px|Inicio de la Operación "Dragón Rojo". En primer plano, un [[Crucero Clase Gótica]]Slaydo había estudiado y rechazado más de treinta planes de ataque antes de concebir el que aprovecharía mejor las ventajas de las fuerzas imperiales, lo que curiosamente se asemejaba bastante al plan original que desarrolló casi 23 años antes cuando comenzó a pensar en la futura Cruzada. Slaydo consideraba que la Operación "Dragón Rojo" ofrecía la mejor solución a los problemas planteados por el primer ataque. Aunque era una fuerza impresionante por derecho propio, la fuerza naval cruzada era móvil, y entraría en un sector enemigo muy bien defendido, en donde el oponente estaría atrincherado. De hecho, algunas posiciones enemigas habían empezado a mostrar señales de preparación, ya que los espías y los sensores de largo alcance habían detectado al menos una parte de las fuerzas imperiales. Slaydo creía que para poder desencadenar una Cruzada Imperial con éxito sobre los Mundos de Sabbat y hacer que la masiva movilización de fuerzas militares a su cargo pudiera avanzar de un modo apropiado sería necesario luchar en varios frentes de forma simultánea, y desde el principio de las hostilidades, para tener la más mínima posibilidad de éxito. La mejor solución para el asalto inicial exigía el uso de una flota móvil que cumpliera con cuatro objetivos: *Primero, asegurar una posición inicial en los Mundos de Sabbat que pudiera ser aprovechada para apoyar el resto de la Cruzada. *Segundo, pillar al enemigo por sorpresa. *Tercero, evitar un contraataque concentrado contra la flota, dispersando cualquier respuesta enemiga. *Cuarto, conseguir una victoria rápida y, según sus palabras, 'deslumbrante'. para subir la moral aliada. La Operación "Dragón Rojo", que recibía su nombre de la serpiente "Dragón Rojo", un depredador de varias cabezas capaz de enfrentarse a varios objetivos de forma simultánea con efectos letales, implicaría una invasión simultánea del grupo de la Estela de Newfound. Decidió por ello concentrarse en Formal Prime, Onscard y Long Halent, mientras que un cuarto destacamento de la flota se lanzaba al ataque hasta el centro del sistema, en Indrid. El Señor de la Guerra esperaba que este ataque múltiple dividiera a las fuerzas del Caos, confundiéndolas e impidiendo y entorpeciendo cualquier intento por su parte de desarrollar e implementar cualquier estrategia defensiva. Slaydo en persona dirigió el ataque a Formal Prime, y eligió a los Comandantes Generales Hummel y Delayni para que se encargaran del ataque a Onscard, a los Generales Dravere y Akkensor para el asalto contra Long Halent, y al Comandante General Cybon para dar el golpe en Indrid. A pesar del gran tamaño de la flota expedicionaria imperial, los ataques fueron muy veloces, ya que las tropas consiguieron lanzar su ataque nada más conseguir salir desde la Disformidad hasta el espacio real. Long Halent cayó casi de inmediato, debido a la mala estimación del número de enemigos. Eran muchas menos fuerzas de lo que se había creído, por lo que fueron aplastadas con rapidez. Menos de tres semanas después, Onscard también cayó. Después de unos breves combates durante el acercamiento, la lucha se centró en la capital, Ciudad Ferwen, en donde se agrupó el enemigo. Tras la batalla de artillería, que duró tres días, la resistencia se quebró y la Guardia Imperial asaltó las murallas. Quedaron algunas bolsas de resistencia en las ciudades periféricas de Tenash y Bruleans, pero fueron totalmente extinguidas y derrotadas a comienzos del 756.M41. Slaydo, por contra, tuvo en Formal Prime, llena de colmenas antiguas de profundidades sinuosas y pozos hacinados, la primera oposición seria al nuevo Señor de la Guerra, y dio a las fuerzas imperiales una idea de lo sangrienta y encarnizada que sería aquella Cruzada. La complejidad del terreno y el fanatismo de los enemigos resultaron ser un freno para el objetivo marcado por el Señor de la Guerra de asegurar el planeta en seis semanas. El ataque inicial fue bien. De hecho, la rapidez del despliegue en tierra desde la órbita por parte de las tropas de la Cruzada, que consiguieron realizar la tarea en menos de dos horas, estableció un record imbatido hasta hoy en día por la Guardia Imperial. Sin embargo, el avance pronto se detuvo, ya que las fervientes fuerzas del Caos estaban bien atrincheradas en las profundidades de las colmenas del planeta, y obedecían las órdenes de los 'carismitas', devotos del Magister Shebol Mano Roja, quienes organizaron una resistencia feroz, que obligó a las fuerzas de la Guardia Imperiales a pagar un precio desorbitado por su exceso de confianza. Se calculó que, en cualquier momento específico, morían más de doscientos guardias por cada metro ganado. Cuando el ataque entró lentamente en su undécima semana, con el número de bajas aumentando por horas, Slaydo se enfureció. De los cuatro planetas atacados en la Operación "Dragón Rojo", Formal Prime era el más poblado e importante, y dado que dirigía el ataque en persona precisamente debido a tal importancia, cualquier retraso hacía que su reputación, lo mismo que la moral de toda la Cruzada, estuviera en juego. Sencillamente, no esperaba estar en un apura tan serio nada más empezar la campaña. La situación de pausa solo cambió cuando desplegó a los Marines Espaciales de los Cicatrices Blancas, cuyas tácticas de asalto de gran movilidad consiguieron purgar el Mundo Colmena, liberándolo del resto de herejes al crucificar a los restantes 'carismitas' a lo largo de las avenidas que interconectaban las colmenas del planeta. El ataque del Comandante General Cybon en Indrid, el supuesto "contraataque" de la operación inicial, empezó bien, pero se vino abajo cuando llegaron refuerzos enviados con rapidez desde Melsar y Taliscant. Atrapado entre dos frentes, Cybon demostró merecer el mando que Slaydo le había confiado al realizar una brillante finta, en forma de una retirada fingida, para atraer a gran parte de las concienciadas tropas enemigas hasta tenerlos al alcance de las baterías de artillería acantonadas en Colquis, tras lo que estalló una larga guerra que duró hasta bien entrado el 756.M41, cuando Cybon, no por última vez, efectuó un bombardeo orbital a expensas de las tropas de tierra, lo que le acarreó las protestas del Mariscal Blackwood. Para la segunda mitad del 756.M41, la Operación "Dragón Rojo" había conseguido todos sus objetivos, a pesar de las dificultades sufridas. La moral de las tropas estaba alta. El camino estaba abierto para llevar a cabo la siguiente fase de ataques de la Cruzada. Slaydo llamó a esta nueva fase de ataques continuados Operación "Newfound". El enemigo se atrincheró en Gotthrone, en Lucius, en Hesketh, en Cociaminus, en Fornax Aleph, en Ambold Once, en Ashek II, en Melsar y en Taliscant. Slaydo los consideraba un 'sendero reluciente' que llevaba a su objetivo, el Mundo Fortaleza de Balhaut. Sin embargo, nadie sabía que se tardarían casi diez años en recorrer ese 'sendero reluciente'. El sangriento camino hacia Balhaut (756-764.M41) thumb|300px|[[Señor del Caos de los Devoradores de Mundos luchando por el Archienemigo durante la Cruzada de los Mundos de Sabbat]]Es difícil saber si el Señor de la Guerra Slaydo sabía lo encarnizada que sería la Operación "Newfound" cuando la comenzó. La oposición de las fuerzas del Caos presentes en los Mundos de Sabbat había demostrado ser, hasta el momento, mucho más intensa y difícil de derrotar de lo que creían originalmente los miembros del Estado Mayor de la Cruzada. Slaydo sabía sin duda que la resistencia sería intensa, pero en los archivos tácticos consultados se observa que entre el 753,M41 y el 761.M41 revisó treinta y siete veces la fecha de liberación calculada para Balhaut, lo que sugiere que los duros enfrentamientos estaban retrasando el calendario de los planes de avance una y otra vez. Slaydo mandaba de un modo instintivo y fluido. Superpuso una opeación a la siguiente de forma que no existiera brecha alguna en la línea de batalla. "Newfound" sucedió de forma inmediata a "Dragón Rojo", y se lanzaron una serie de ataques relámpago contr Estela de Newfound desde las bases establecidas en la operación inicial. La a menudo compleja línea de avance imperial se enfrentó a tres tipos de oposición: *Primero estaban los núcleos de población enemiga, atrincherada en los lugares habitados y preparada para resistir. Estas poblaciones, a veces de millones de individuos, eran dirigidas por un líder carismático y sagrado, en ocasiones un Magister (un teniente). *En segundo lugar estaban las fuerzas de contraataque enfrentadas a la Cruzada. Se trataba de flotas incursoras y convoyes militares muy móviles, que eran capaces de concentrar sus ataques sobre la vanguardia imperial, lo que anulaba la libertad de movimientos y la claridad necesaria para atacar los planetas objetivo. Solo en los dos últimos meses del 756.M41, se produjeron 8 enfrentamientos navales importantes entre Gotthrone, Hisk y Halina. *Por último, estaban los oportunistas, elementos de menor tamaño compuestos por fuerzas y unidades que se retiraban ante las victorias imperiales en Long Halent, Onscard y Formal Prime, además de elementos que abandonaban los planetas ante el avance de Slaydo. Eran las unidades enemigas menos ordenadas y estructuradas, pero acosaron la Cruzada con incursiones y ataques de guerrilla contra las bases y líneas de suministro. En Hesketh, a comienzos del 757.M41, un escuadrón de oportunistas atacó las posiciones de anclaje y destruyó tres naves de línea, incluido el crucero medio "Lord Falchion". El Comandante General Delayni recibió la orden de acabar con ellos. Muchos actuaban tras las líneas imperiales, pero siguió los consejos de los comandantes de la armada, y logró su objetivo. Destruyó por completo uno de los grupos en Long Halent en 757.M41, y luego otros dos en Gotthrone en el 758.M41. Para el 760.M41había destruido a todos en Venady, y había acabado también con el famoso Pater Burbethol en Urus. ++ FINAL SECCION A +++ Ginnobushi +++ FINAL SECCION A +++ Ginnobushi +++ FINAL SECCION A ++ Operación Newfound (756-764.M41) ++ INICIO SECCION B +++ Ginnobushi +++ INICIO SECCION B +++ Ginnobushi +++ INICIO SECCION B ++ Ashek II (756-757.M41) thumb|left|300px|Una de las infames "[[Máquinas del Martirio" vistas en Ashek II en el 757.M41]]La segunda fase de la Cruzada, conocida como Operación "Newfound", tenía como prioridad fundamental la liberación del grupo de la Estela de Newfound. Justo antes del inicio de la primera parte de "Newfound", las fuerzas de la Cruzada se concentraron en la liberación de las enormes colmenas de Ashek II. La tarea de liberar las enormes ciudades colmena de Ashek II era extremadamente difícil, ya que estaban defendidas por las fuerzas leales de uno de los Magísteres más notables y brillantes del inicio de la Cruzada al servicio del Arconte. El Heredero Asfodel, llamado así porque había jurado heredar todos los planetas imperiales en nombre del Caos, era quizá el mejor táctico de entre todos ellos. Sólo el brillante Anakwanar Sek era rival para él. Aparte de por su capacidad estratégica, Asfodel también era conocido por utilizar unas grotescas máquinas de guerra, las "Máquinas del Martirio", que según muchos, eran diseño y obra suya. Algunos estudiosos especulan sobre la posibilidad de que Asfodel estuviera relacionado en el pasado con algún Mundo Forja, o incluso con el propio Adeptus Mechanicus. Dichas máquinas estaban ideadas específicamente para destrozar por completo la envoltura mortal de los miembros de la Guardia Imperial. El tamaño de dichas máquinas era casi inimaginable, y la crueldad que presentaban resultaba extraordinaria, ya que su dotación de armamento incluía grandes ruedas con cuchillas, mandíbulas afiladas y rodillos para aplastar. Había artefactos que se arrastraban y escupían fuego, aparte de mecanismos de tortura de proporciones enormes. La conquista de Ashek II comenzó a principios del 756.M41, pero la ferocidad de los combates aumentó en el 757.M41, cuando el Mariscal Blackwood llegó transferido procedente de Indrid para tomar el mando de las fuerzas de la Guardia Imperial. Se dio cuenta casi en seguida de que era inútil enviar a la infantería contra los ingenios de Asfodel, así que le pidió a Slaydo que enviase refuerzos blindados en gran cantidad. Llegaron tres brigadas de blindados, incluidos el 45º Regimiento Mershano y el 2º Regimiento Blindado Narmeniano, bajo el mando del Coronel Mazzen, pero sólo se logró avanzar cuando un escuadrón casi entero de Titanes de Batalla del Collegia Titanica se unió a ellas para apoyar el combate. Fue el primer despliegue importante de las máquinas de guerra del Adeptus Mechanicus. Aunque Slaydo había invertido mucho tiempo y esfuerzo en convencer al sacerdocio de Marte para que participara en la Cruzada, éste se había mostrado reticente a utilizar a los Titanes, sugiriendo a Slaydo que dichas máquinas solo deberían emplearse en caso de dificultad grave. Se cree que Slaydo, con su astucia habitual, provocó que el Adeptus desplegara los Titanes asegurándose de que recibieran todos los informes de Ashek II de manera regular, incluida la sugerencia de que el Heredero Asfodel estaba relacionado con el Culto Mechanicus. Nerviosos ante tal posibilidad, el Adeptus desplegó de inmediato a los Titanes, ansiosos bien por demostrar que aquella conjetura era falsa, bien por acabar con el blasfemo. Encabezados por el enorme y antiguo Titán de clase Imperator "Imperious Corporalis", las máquinas de guerra de Marte se enfrentaron a los letales y crueles artefactos de Asfodel. La batalla duró tres meses. Hubo más guardias necesitados de tratamiento psicológico por el trauma del tamaño de los monstruosos combatientes que por las heridas sufridas. El término "escaleras llameantes al cielo", empelado hoy en día para describir la destrucción de cualquier ciudad colmena de gran tamaño y altura fue acuñado por el Mariscal Blackwood mientras contemplaba la desaparición entre las llamas de Ashek II. Derrotado, el Heredero Asfodel huyó. Su particular ejército no aparecería de nuevo hasta la batalla por Balhaut. Ambold Once (756.M41) thumb|300px|Ataque a [[Ambold Once por parte del Capítulo de Marines Espaciales de los Serpientes de Hierro]]Antes del comienzo de la Cruzada, mientras se trazaban los planes en Khulan, se mencionó de forma habitual Ambold Once como uno de los posibles objetivos de la fase inicial. El Comandante General Hechtor Dravere había resaltado su importancia estratégica en los límites de los Mundos de Sabbat. Este oficial era partidario de la teoría de asalto en media línea, respaldada por cierta camarilla entre los miembros del Alto Mando. Una semana antes del comienzo, Ambold Once seguía constando en los planes de despliegue, pero el Señor de la Guerra Slaydo lo anuló a última hora y promulgó de forma oficial el Plan de Ataque de Fase Inicial, que posteriormente sería conocido como la Operación "Dragón Rojo". Así pues, Ambold Once pasó de ser un objetivo prioritario de la fase inicial de la Cruzada a convertirse en un objetivo de la segunda fase, la Operación "Newfound". La invasión empezó a mitad del 756.M41. Un rápido y feroz asalto de la flota bajo el mando del Almirante Karslae arrasó las fortalezas espaciales y destruyó las naves ancladas tanto en órbita baja como alta, lo que permitió a las tropas bajo el mando del General Dilen Benfry bajar directamente desde la órbita hasta los enclaves enemigos de Pelbury Civitas, Ganff Superior y la Colmena Amboldus. El archienemigo rechazó tres ataques en los días 201 y 288 de aquel año. Aunque las fuerzas hostiles no estaban bien aprovisionadas, ni disponían de unas defensas formidables, si tenían la enorme ventaja de las murallas sólidas y resistentes concéntricas de la ciudadela de Ambold. Nueve mil quinientos soldados de la Guardia Imperial murieron en el intento de tomar aquellas murallas. El propio Belfry murió bajo un ataque de morteros. El segundo al mando, el Coronel Begulin, de los Regimientos de Sarpoy, quiso cortar el flujo de pérdidas, pero cometió el error de permitir que la mayor parte de las tropas en Pelbury Civitas quedase atrapada entre las murallas tercera y cuarta. Pidió ayuda con urgencia, siendo respondido por los Marines Espaciales del Capítulo de los Serpientes de Hierro, quienes se encontraban dirigiéndose hacia Sverren y que decidieron desviarse para atacar las ciudades clave de Ambold Once y auxiliar a las desesperadas y asediadas tropas. Su llegada fue más que oportuna y, según todos los testigos, extraordinaria. Los Marines Espaciales de la orgullosa Ithaka descendieron en cápsulas de descenso y pasaron a cuchillo Pelbury Civitas y la Colmena Amboldus. Murieron veintinueve mil soldados enemigos por solo ocho Serpientes de Hierro, un hecho heroico que todavía se celebra en canciones y relatos. Ganff Superior cayó una semana después. Bajo el mando del Hermano Capitán Pheus los Serpientes de Hierro asaltaron las murallas y ejecutaron a los jefes enemigos crucificándolos. El Coronel Begulin fue ejecutado por el Comisariado por los tremendos errores cometidos. Sverren (757-758.M41) Sverren tenía una posición estratégica central en la región conocida como la Santa Faz, llamada así por su aparente parecido con la cara de la Santa si se mira desde el centro de la galaxia a una distancia de 19.3 parsecs. Por ello, era un planeta clave para la Operación "Newfound". Las legiones de soldados de la Guardia Imperial bajo el mando del Comandante General Humel y del General Bulledin atacaron en la fiesta de la Candelaria del 757.M41, y derrotaron a las fuerzas del Magister Kuvelo, quien murió en el primer ataque. Sin embargo, la invasión se vio ralentizada y acabó deteniéndose debido al mal tiempo, que obligó a las tropas imperiales a atrincherarse, y a la tenacidad de las fuerzas del Caos, cuyas tropas en desbandada pudieron reagruparse y contraatacar, concentrando sus esfuerzos en Ciudad Neffr y en las ciudades muelle de Colchis y Rammery. El General Bulledin soportó las tormentas invernales y avanzó con sus batallones hacia el sur antes de girar hacia el oeste, cruzando la tundra de Vovof y rodeando Rammery, que cayó tras un corto asedio. Entretanto, el Comandante General Humel se concentró en la ciudad de Colchis, logrando obtener la superioridad aérea sobre el Sverren, algo que posteriormente apoyaría y favorecería de nuevo en Enothis, en el 773.M41, después de una campaña de seis semanas Ciudad Neffr fue bastante más difícil de roer, ya que Bulledin perdió, para conseguir ganar al final sólo dos kilómetros de territorio, a casi tres mil hombres a lo largo de ocho semanas de brutales ataques llevados a cabo en el verano de 758.M41. Ante semejante fracaso, el noble Bulledin ofreció su mando y su renuncia al Señor de la Guerra Slaydo, quien se negó a captarlo. Slaydo le mandó un mensaje de respuesta en el que sólo había tres palabras: "Vuelva a hacerlo". Bulledin decidió cumplir con la orden del Señor de la Guerra hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Finalmente, en el día 241del 758.M41, con el apoyo de un solo Titán Warlord, el "Victrix Impassionata", cedido por el Adeptus Mechanicus, las fuerzas de Bulledin tomaron las murallas de Ciudad Neffr y asaltaron el Palacio Superior. El Pater Bucher, el segundo al mando del Magister, murió mientras se resistía a su captura. Fornax Aleph (757-759.M41) thumb|left|300px|Picto-imagen de uno de los complejos industriales abandonados misteriosamente en [[Fornax Aleph]] Fornax Aleph, además de ser el lugar de una famosa victoria imperial, fue también el sitio en donde ocurrió uno de los hechos más inexplicables e inquietantes de los comienzos de la Cruzada. Desde el principio, la campaña contra el Mundo Colmena resultó ser problemática, señalando las dificultades a las que se enfrentaban las fuerzas del Imperio cuando se tropezaban con un mundo afectado por el Caos de las formas más inexplicables y enervantes. En el 747.M41, las naves de reconocimiento de larga distancia de la flota informaron que Fornax Aleph era un poderoso bastión de las fuerzas del Caos con grandes ciudades colmena y lo que parecía ser una flota de reserva importante. Se esperaban grandes combates en la zona, por lo que Slaydo envió una fuerza de invasión de nueve regimientos, dos de ellos blindados, con el General Jater Elbeth al mando y con los miembros del Capítulo de Marines Espaciales de los Serpientes de Hierro listos para reforzarlos, preparados a pesar de su intervención en Ambold Once el año anterior. El asalto inicial se vio retrasado dos veces debido a las tormentas de disformidad. La segunda obligo a las Barcazas de Batalla de los Serpientes de Hierro a mantenerse ancladas durante cuatro meses en la Baliza Albina. La flota de invasión del General Elbeth también se vio afectada, viéndose dispersada debido a las perturbaciones creadas por las tormentas. Como resultado, y por desgracia para el General, Elbeth llegó a Fornax Aleph con sólo la tercera parte de sus fuerzas intacta y sin noticia alguna de los refuerzos prometidos por el Adeptus Astartes. El General Elbeth era un individuo prudente de gran ingenio táctico y uno de los más prometedores oficiales bajo el mando de Slaydo, que se hubiera convertido en Comandante General y hubiera mandado su propio ejército de no haber desaparecido posteriormente. Por ello, abortó el ataque ya que sabía que no disponía de suficientes soldados y suministros para conquistar todo un planeta. Colocó las naves de transporte en un punto de traslación externo al sistema y se preparó para esperar a que llegaran refuerzos o, en caso de ataque, a retirarse a la Disformidad a la primera señal de problemas. Sin embargo, Elbeth no quiso desperdiciar la oportunidad de estar tan cerca de su objetivo por lo que, en el día 303 del 757.M41, envió a la fragata de reconocimiento "Ziegler" para que recorriera el interior del Sistema Fornax Aleph y explorara la situación y el número de las fuerzas del enemigo. Para sorpresa del Estado Mayor y el equipo táctico de Elbeth, la "Ziegler" no se encontró resistencia alguna. Ninguna batería de defensa orbital disparó contra ella, ni ninguna nave partió para atacarla. La "Ziegler" informó que los puntos de anclaje, los astilleros y los muelles orbitales estaban vacíos, sin naves militares o civiles, y que no mostraban el más mínimo signo de actividad reciente. Además, no encontró ni una sola señal de actividad electromagnética en la superficie. Ni una sola comunicación, ni energía o producción alguna, ni ningún movimiento. Según los rastreos orbitales de auspex, las grandes colmenas de Fornax Aleph parecían vacías y muertas. thumb|300px|Soldados de la [[Guardia Imperial bajo el mando del general Jater Elbeth, exploran una de las colmenas abandonadas Fornax Aleph]]No se halló ningún error en las lecturas de la "Ziegler" ni en sus sensores auspex. Al día siguiente, la "Claudia", la nave insignia de Elbeth, repitió la operación con los mismos resultados. No sólo no había señal alguna de vida en las colmenas de Fornax Aleph, sino que incluso las zonas rurales estaban vacías, lo que desmentía la posibilidad de que los habitantes hubieran huido de las ciudades para estar más seguros fuera de allí. Ante aquel descubrimiento sorprendente, Elbeth decidió aprovechar la oportunidad e hizo desembarcar a una fuerza de asalto como avance de los refuerzos. Una semana después del reconocimiento, hizo descender al 34º y al 52º Regimientos de Infantería Pesada de Wrawbach (Los "Gatos Luchadores") y a la 10ª Brigada Blindada Vitriana, un total de dieciséis mil soldados y ochocientos vehículos de combate. El asalto, encabezado en persona por Elbeth, fue llevado a cabo en cápsulas y naves de desembarco, se hizo de noche, y se centró en la colmena central de Chysoom. No hubo resistencia alguna. Las fuerzas de Elbeth se toparon con un planeta carente de toda vida. Las grandes colmenas estaban vacías, como si la enorme población se hubiera desvanecido un segundo antes. En las mesas había comidas a medio terminar, y partidas abandonadas por los jugadores. Tampoco había energía, pero un equipo de ingenieros solucionó con cierta rapidez el problema. Al principio se sospechó de alguna plaga u otra Gran Mortandad, pero al no haber ni cuerpos ni tumbas, ni signos de lucha o desastre la teoría fue descartada. La población, había, simplemente, desaparecido, sin explicación alguna, dejando atrás un inquietante planeta vacío. Elbeth se atrincheró a la espera de los refuerzos. Es evidente por sus archivos que estaba intranquilo, y que sus hombres sentían miedo, incluso los imperturbables vitrianos. Lo que más afectaba a las tropas eran los gritos angustiados que resonaban en las colmenas, sobre todo de noche. Jamás se encontró el origen de aquellos gritos. Elbeth envió largos informes al Señor de la Guerra Slaydo acerca de los extraños sucesos, a los que se refería como 'la temible ausencia'. A todos los efectos, Fornax Aleph podía considerarse un mundo vacío. Los informes continuaron yendo y viniendo entre el General y el Señor de la Guerra, hasta que las transmisiones de las fuerzas de liberación de Elbeth cesaron repentinamente justo el primer día del 758.M41. thumb|left|300px|[[Marines Espaciales del Capítulo de los Serpientes de Hierro descienden sobre una de las colmenas abandonadas de Fornax Aleph]]Los Serpientes de Hierro, retrasados por las tormentas de disformidad, llegaron a Fornax Aleph casi 80 días más tarde. Eran unos trescientos, pero descendieron de inmediato bajo el mando del Hermano capitán Cules. La habitual actitud impasible de los Serpientes de Hierro desapareció tras enviar el primer mensaje al Señor de la Guerra, en el que informaron a Slaydo que en el planeta no había nadie, ni fuerzas enemigas ni fuerzas imperiales. Los Serpientes de Hierro peinaron la superficie del planeta en busca de cualquier señal del General o de sus hombres, y sus barcazas de batalla buscaron en el resto del sistema. Fornax Aleph estaba tan vacío como cuando llegó Elbeth. Lo más preocupante es que tampoco había ni rastro de sus fuerzas o de él mismo. Sus naves habían desaparecido, y no había rastro de las unidades que habían desembarcado en el planeta, si se ignoraban dos cápsulas de desembarco, que hallaron embarrancadas en una playa de Sydronal. Fuese lo que fuese lo que le ocurrió a los habitantes de Fornax Aleph, también les había pasado a las tropas de las fuerzas de liberación de Elbeth. El destacamento de Marines Espaciales siguió recorriendo el planeta durante un mes en busca de algún indicio, mientras sus naves exploraban los sistemas estelares vecinos. No encontraron ningún otro rastro de las fuerzas de Elbeth aparte de las cápsulas de desembarco antes mencionadas, excepto un tanque vitriano, un Leman Russ Conqueror, encontrado a ochenta pisos de altura, en el techo de una columna de habitáculos de Chysoom. Habían desaparecido todos los auriculares. Solo quedaban unos treinta centímetros de cable unidos a sus consolas. Los extremos estaban cortados y fundidos de algún modo. No había ningún rastro de la dotación, aparte de un guante con una mano calcificada aún en el interior, agarrada todavía a la palanca de mando. Tres días más tarde una de las barcazas de batalla detectó lo que parecía ser el "Claudia" en órbita de colisión alrededor del sol del sistema. La nave, fuera la que fuese, fue arrastrada por la gran gravedad y ardió por completo antes de poder ser identificada con seguridad. Es evidente que los Serpientes de Hierro estaban inquietos por aquella situación. El Señor de la Guerra Slaydo comunicó a las fuerzas Astartes que se retiraran antes de que les ocurriera algo similar, pero las circunstancias cambiaron de nuevo y de forma abrupta el día 130º del 757.M41. Un cometa o meteoro, no detectado con anterioridad, se estrelló en una de las regiones polares de Fornax Aleph. El impacto fue catastrófico, provocando desastres naturales como el deshielo de la capa glaciar norte y la erupción de una cadena volcánica en el hemisferio sur. Los Serpientes de Hierro sobrevivieron a las catástrofes y al invierno nuclear que siguió, pero el impacto tuvo otras consecuencias, de mayor gravedad. Hordas de demonios, o seres demoníacos, invadieron el planeta, surgiendo desde el devastado norte y rodeando las colmenas. Comenzó una guerra feroz y sobrecogedora en la que la fuerza de asalto de 300 Serpientes de Hierro dirigida por el Hermano Capitán Cules se vio asediada y rodeada por aquellas bestias infernales. Se dice que el único registro de lo que acaeció en ese periodo solo puede encontrarse en el códice 3345.6, sección 4.591 de los archivos del Capítulo, basado en Ithaka. Los destacamentos retrasados de la fuerza del General Elbeth llegaron al sistema en el primer mes del 759.M41, y desembarcaron inmediatamente para apoyar a los Serpientes de Hierro que quedaban en la superficie del planeta. Sin embargo, los valerosos Marines Espaciales ya habían destruido a los oponentes demoníacos, quedando como vencedores del conflicto. Aquella 'larga batalla en la noche interminable', como la denominó Cules, les había costado cara, aunque Fornax Aleph había sido purificado. Su heroica resistencia les había permitido obtener dos de las victorias más famosas del inicio de la Cruzada, aunque ambas hazañas quedarían eclipsadas por sus proezas en Presarius. Aún no se ha logrado explicar de un modo razonable las desapariciones, tanto de la población autóctona de Fornax Aleph como de las tropas de Elbeth. Algunas fuentes señalan que no hay que descartar la influencia de las tormentas de disformidad que afectaron a la zona. Hoy día, Fornax Aleph tiene una guarnición imperial desde hace quince años, y se está llevando a cabo un programa de recolonización para repoblar las colmenas vacías. No se han producido nuevas desapariciones ni nada fuera de lo común, pero algunos informes señalan que se siguen oyendo extraños gritos de angustia en mitad de la noche. Cociaminus (760-773.M41) thumb|300px|Las fuerzas del general [[Kelso lanan un asalto acorazado contra las fuerzas del Caos]]Muchos de los oficiales de alto rango de Slaydo y de los de su sucesor, consideraban a Cociaminus como un planeta maldito. Conocido como "el mundo que se negó a morir", Cociaminus fue sin duda uno de los objetivos más problemáticos de la Estela de Newfound. Algunas fuentes indican que, en total, conquistar y reconquistar Cociaminus a lo largo de los años costó más vidas que el asedio del famoso Mundo Fortaleza de Morlond, lo que es bastante probable. Solo los archivos del Sagrado Munitorum pueden estimar por completo las bajas, pero es razonable conjeturar que, entre el 760.M41 y el 770.M41, más de ocho millones de miembros de la Guardia Imperial murieron combatiendo por el planeta. El comienzo fue bastante propicio. Una parte del ejército de la Operación "Newfound", llamada 'el segundo frente', llegó a Cociaminus en el 760.M41, e inició una serie de ataques bajo el mando de los Generales Kelso y Forgues. Este último sería sustituido por el Comandante General Vichres debido a su supuesto comportamiento errático, aunque los rumores que la sustitución se produjo después de una acalorada discusión con Slaydo. Kelso, famoso por su confianza en los blindados, dirigió el grueso del ataque y conquistó tres ciudades colmena (Harshen, Bolliqen y Nazeth) en solo seis meses. Desplegó al 1º Regimiento Narmeniano, a las órdenes del Coronel (posteriormente, General) Grizmund para atacar los habitáculos exteriores de Harshen, donde la resistencia era mucho más tenaz. En los mares de dunas que rodeaban Harshen se libraron dos grandes batallas de blindados, y fue allí donde Grizmund se ganó la reputación que le llevaría a la gloria. A pesar de aquellos triunfos, la guerra en Cociaminus era tremendamente lenta. Después de una larga y costosa campaña, por fin se conquistó el planeta en 762.M41. Vichres, para entonces, había muerto en la carnicería del Puente Sable, pero a pesar del coste se había creado otra línea de avance contra el objetivo más importante: Balhaut. El futuro de Cociaminus fue sido problemático, ya que fue tomado dos veces por las fuerzas del enemigo después de Balhaut. Se acabaron librando otras tres feroces campañas en el planeta, la última de ellas en el 773.M41, en la cual el Imperio lo reconquistó de nuevo. Segunda Batalla de Sverren (760-761.M41) La encarnizada y larga guerra en Cociaminus no fue más que otro de los contratiempos importantes que sufrió la Operación "Newfound". Seguían quedando bolsas de resistencia que seguían frenando los esfuerzos de la Cruzada. Además, una plaga de enfermedades en Formal Prime y Lucius agravó el retraso en el envío de refuerzos a la línea del frente y, para acabar de complicar más las cosas, Eco's Hope quedó inutilizado como punto de apoyo entre 758.M41 y 759.M41 debido a una inesperada sequía, acompañada de una hambruna. Posteriormente, en 760.M41, en el momento en que Slaydo empezaba a creer que por fin la Operación "Newfound" había ganado terreno suficiente como para asaltar Balhaut, un inesperado, sangriento y feroz contraataque dirigido por el Arconte Nadzybar en persona atravesó las líneas de Slaydo. Sverren, que llevaba en manos imperiales desde el 758.M41, fue invadido. Por segunda vez en cinco años, el planeta quedó convertido en un gigantesco campo de batalla. Esta vez, los combates se centraron en el tropical continente sur. El General Bulledin, cuyo mando en los combates de superficie de Sverren durante dos años apenas podía considerarse como satisfactorio, se vio de repente de nuevo al mando de las fuerzas imperiales. Recibió la orden de anular toda ventaja enemiga y de mantener en su poder los vitales depósitos de combustible hasta que llegaran los refuerzos. Quizá Bulledin recordara los errores anteriores, ya que organizo una resistencia efectiva y audaz. Su feroz determinación para impedir que se produjeran de nuevo los desastres que plagaron su anterior mando fue vital para mantener alta la moral en declive de las tropas imperiales. En el 761.M41. cuando llegaron los convoyes de refuerzo, se descubrió que las asediadas fuerzas del General Bulledin habían logrado resistir en una guerra de dos frentes, ante el Magister Sholen Skara, al mando de la atroz hermandad de los Kith, y ante las hordas del mismísimo Arconte Nadzybar. Las tropas del archienemigo fueron rechazadas hacia las ciudades amuralladas y las junglas tropicales del continente sur, donde se prepararon a resistir otra vez. Tras dieciséis meses de intensa batalla, las fuerzas del archienemigo fueron derrotadas, y quedaron desorganizadas tras fracasar por completo en el contraataque. Skara y el Arconte huyeron en desbandada, para volver a combatir mucho tiempo después en Valens antes de encontrarse con su destino en la batalla final en Balhaut. Avance final - Balhaut (763-765.M41)) El Señor de la Guerra Slaydo estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Ni en sus peores sueños se había imaginado que la segunda parte de la Cruzada tardaría tanto en cumplirse. Algunos, sobre todo Cybon y Dravere, le insistían en que cambiara de tácticas y revisara el plan de la Cruzada. Balhaut era desde el comienzo de la campaña el objetivo de Slaydo, quien lo consideraba una meta de importancia tanto táctica como psicológica. Cybon rechazaba por completo Balhaut, y abogaba por dirigir la Cruzada hacia el borde interior de la zona con el fin de anexionarse las regiones de Núbila Extrema y del Cinturón de Uristes, menos defendidas, con lo que se lograría una ruta veloz y directa a los mundos industriales de la Estela de Newfound, como Fortis Binary, Ornetta, Verghast y Licero. Dravere, por su lado, recomendaba una acción táctica similar, mientras que algunos extremistas, como los Comandantes Generales Curell y Demanth, insistían en detenerse un año o dos para consolidar las conquistas imperiales y establecer una frontera desde la que iniciar las siguientes fases de la Cruzada. Todas las alternativas tenían razón hasta cierto punto, y se podría considerar como testarudez la negativa de Slaydo a llegar a un compromiso. Sin embargo, su fijación con Balhaut tenía un sentido táctico genuino. Era sin duda un mundo clave, ya que controlaba numerosas rutas de tránsito y disponía de varios Puntos de Mandeville cruciales. El Arconte consideraba el planeta en buena medida su asiento de poder, y expulsar al archienemigo de Balhaut sería infligirle un golpe terrible al orgullo y a la capacidad de mando del Arconte. Además, Slaydo estaba convencido de que dirigir la Cruzada hacia el borde interior de la zona, es decir hacia los escasamente defendidos Cinturón de Uristes y Núbila Extrema, rodeando Balhaut dejaría el flanco exterior de la Cruzada expuesto de un modo muy peligroso, una vulnerabilidad que podría durar años si las fuerzas imperiales no neutralizaban Balhaut y los planetas vecinos. Slaydo jamás utilizó como argumento en sus discusiones con gente como Cybon el hecho de que consideraba que estaba siguiendo los pasos de la Santa. Balhaut había sido un planeta muy disputado durante la campaña original de Santa Sabbat. Su gran consejero, Faltornus, a quien Slaydo admiraba especialmente, había sido muy directo y claro resaltando su importancia. Al igual que hacía respecto a buena parte de su estrategia en los Mundos de Sabbat, Slaydo respetaba enormemente la sabiduría y las creencias de los personajes que le habían inspirado para realizar la Cruzada. El Engaño de Fabia (764-765.M41) A principios del 764.M41, el Arconte Nadzybar empezó a reagrupar a sus fuerzas mientras se retiraba de Sverren y llamó a muchos de los Magísteres y caudillos para formar una enorme horda unificada frente a la Cruzada. Está claro que Nadzybar pretendía atraer a Slaydo y las fuerzas del Imperio hacia Fabia, donde creía que podría acabar, de un solo golpe, con la Cruzada en un enfrentamiento a gran escala. Irónicamente, aquella idea de una única batalla decisiva era compartida, en parte, por su adversario, Slaydo. La larga y compleja campaña de la Operación "Newfound" había sido tanto un esquema de consolidación como un intento de llevar al enemigo a un enfrentamiento a gran escala. Por lo que a él se refería, esa batalla se libraría en Balhaut, como había planeado desde el principio. Slaydo no se apartó de su objetivo u demostró ser un consumado maestro del engaño. Se percató de que el Arconte quería atraer la Cruzada hacia Fabia, así que ordenó varias maniobras de la flota y movimientos de tropas a lo largo de la ruta comercial entre Fornax Aleph y Fabia, y de la ruta de navegación entre Hesketh y Cociaminus para fingir que había mordido el anzuelo. Además sospechaba, y con razón, que había espías en la organización que era la maquinaria de guerra de la Cruzada, por lo que empezó a intercalar desinformación en los informes de inteligencia y en las órdenes al Departmento Munitorum para añadir credibilidad a la treta. Ordenó traslados de regimientos de ataque rápido y veteranos hacia el Sistema Fabia, aunque dichos traslados estaban codificados de forma que el Departmento Munitorum no los cumpliera. Asimismo permitió que se filtraran numerosos documentos de la oficinal del Almirante General de la flota de combate, relativos a las posibilidades de un despliegue a gran escala y permanente en Hisk. Slaydo incluso llegó a apoyar en voz alta el plan alternativo de Cybon considerándolo una opción viable si se llegaba hasta Fabia, una acción de gran dificultad para el Comandante General Cybon quien, al ver como su plan había sido inicialmente descartado y ahora se reutilizaba tan solo como cebo para atraer al enemigo a una trampa, tuvo que tragarse su orgullo para seguirle el juego a aquella farsa. El Arconte Nadzybar, quien se supone que ignoraba que estaba siendo atraído hacia una enorme trampa, reunió a sus considerables fuerzas y se preparó para hacer saltar su propia trampa. En el 765.M41, como preparativo para el enorme ataque contra Fabia, el Arconte llevó sus fuerzas a Balhaut durante un breve periodo de rearmamento y reaprovisionamiento. El planeta llevaba para entonces bastantes años bajo el control del Magister Sholen Skara. Fue allí, reunidas en gran número y preparadas para el asalto a Fabia, donde las fuerzas del Arconte quedaron fatalmente sorprendidas por el ataque masivo lanzado por las fuerzas de la Cruzada Imperial. ++ FINAL SECCION B +++ Ginnobushi +++ FINAL SECCION B +++ Ginnobushi +++ FINAL SECCION B ++ Operación Hell Storm - Balhaut (765.M41) ++ INICIO SECCION C +++ Ginnobushi +++ INICIO SECCION C '+++ Ginnobushi +++' 'INICIO SECCION C ++ ' The assault on Balhaut would, in the future, remain a shining example of a planned military action that went according to plan and brought about the desired victory. Slaydo constructed his assault plan, code-named Hell Storm around the following key principles: firstly, to achieve orbital superiority by fleet assault and to cause as much gross damage to enemy shipping as possible; secondly, use sustained orbital bombardment of key surface regions; thirdly, use a rapid and covered landing of primary planetary assault forces; fourthly, use a rapid and covered landing of secondary planetary assault phases in reinforcement, contingent on the outcome of earlier phases. Slaydo organised the fleet assault into four waves. The first 'spearhead' wave was comprised of rapid attack warships under Admiral Kristor. They arrived in-system 16 hours before the initial start of hostilities, translating into real-space on the far side of the local star. His warships than utilised the radiating mass of the star to conceal his fleet formations from the Archenemy's planetary detector grids. The second wave was composed of troopships - mass conveyance vessels and heavy orbital assaulters under the command of Vice Admiral Gharnhorst. They arrived in-system 5 hours later, holding position within the sugar and hydrocarbon clouds beyond the system edge. These two waves endeavoured to get on station in readiness without detection. The warp ripples caused by the gathering Archenemy fleet in-system also served to make their own translation and mass-displacement patterns. The third wave was the primary assault warships under the command of Admiral Shaever. They translated directly into the inner system zone at the beginning of the attack, leading the assault on the high and low anchor stations and orbital batteries. After Shaever's signal of engagement, Admiral Kristor's forces struck hard and fast against the great orbital dock facilities of Balhaut Highstation and Hallidan Threshold. Gharnhorst's third wave then began its move in-system, coming in from behind the massing warships, preparing for the surface assault. Commanded by Vice Admiral Sanloque, the fourth wave then arrived out-system, carrying the mass reinforcement divisions. By the end of hour twenty-one, after the initiation of hostilities, orbital superiority had been achieved. Planetary bombardment then commenced against the key surface targets. By hour thirty-three, the planetary drop began in earnest, with Imperial Guard forces delivered to the surface, with an attrition rate of only 32 percent lost during the landings. North of the Oligarchy, the percentage ran as high as 58 percent. By hour fourty-four, intense ground fighting ignited in the vast hive cities of Balhaut. Balopolis was one such city that saw extraordinary levels of fighting which resulted in numerous casualties amongst the senior ranks of Guard officers. General Currel initially commanded the forces at Balopolis, finding himself in a brutal confrontation with the Kith, commanded by Magister Sholen Skara. Currel was severely injured soon after hour fourty-eight, forcing him to withdraw, and his replacement General Korsen was killed around hour fifty-three of the assault, and his replacement Marshal Bernz was killed around hour fifty-eight. With General Delanyi unable to get through to take command, Curell's command fell, by default, to the senior surviving officer amongst his staff, Commander Macaroth. When word reached Warmaster Slaydo of the dire circumstances that had befallen Curell's forces at Balopolis, he sent an immediate dispatch, promoting Macaroth to the brevet rank of Marshal. The Warmaster elected to command the assault on the Oligarchy himself. His landing force, the second largest single Imperial army fielded after Lord Militant Cybon's, was cutting a bloody path into the heart of the enemy. Slaydo faced intense opposition from the hosts of four Magisters, including the infamous Heritor Asphodel, and the murderous cult army of the Archon himself. The Warmaster's final assault on the Oligarchy raged for ten consecutive days. The sustained orbital bombardment had reduced the terrain into so much rubble, and a series of severe storms turned the entire area into an expanse of mud lakes. Several thousand Imperial Guardsmen perished in these deplorable conditions, sucked down into the slurry of mud or slaughtered by the Archon's forces when they became mired. On day five, the first breakthrough for the Imperial forces came in the form of Astartes from the White Scars Space Marine Chapter. They broke through the defence line at the Hallow Wall and routed the forces of Magister Khul Kolesh. The Magister was slain during a subsequent gun battle. On day seven, squads of Astartes from the Silver Guard under Chapter Master Veegum broke through the outer line of the Emancipatory, where they faced stiff opposition from Chaos Dreadnoughts and Magister Asphodel's woe machines. This deadlock was eventually broken by a massed Imperial armour support involving multiple armoured brigades. Chapter Master Veegum then led the Silver Guard through, taking the Emancipatory in two hours and stormed the Monastery of St. Kiodrus with the aid of three Imperial Guard regiments. The Jantine Patricians and elements of the Mordian Iron Guard 11th took the precinct of the Oligarchy. On day nine, Slaydo drove his left flank into the resolute Oligarchy Gate, which was commanded by Captain Allentis of the Silver Guard, but was devastated by the murderous woe engines. The Hyrkan 8th was the first to reach the Oligarchy Gate and breach the enemy buttress fields and blow the gateway wide open. This breakthrough was swiftly supported by the Astartes of the Silver Guard, another Imperial Guard regiment and four armoured divisions. Following an intense assault by the Hyrkan forces the Tower of the Plutarch fell later that day. Slaydo himself finally entered the inner precincts, at the head of 8 regiments and his personal bodyguard force, prepared to face Archon Nadzybar. La muerte de Slaydo - Balhaut (765.M41) As Warmaster Slaydo pressed his final advance on the Palace of the Oligarchy, he received word of Marshal Macaroth's success at Balopolis. The young officer had turned Balopolis from rout to unexpected Imperial victory. The Warmaster was reported as being 'struck mute with great admiration'. The price for taking the cursed planet had become all too evident to the embittered Warmaster. The weight of the Crusade weighed heavily upon Slaydo. Some officers reported later that he seemed to be 'weary and fatalistic'. Taking up his powersword, the Warmaster personally led the first attack wave against the Palace of the Oligarchy. The firefights that took place within the confines of the palace were brutal to the extreme. It was at this point that the Warmaster may have been seriously wounded, either by a blade or projectile puncture to the stomach, but it was not evident until the medicae discovered the mortal wound when the Warmaster was on his deathbed. At hour eighteen of the tenth day, Slaydo's command force encountered the Archon and his elite bodyguard on the Western Palisade. The Warmaster and the vile Archon soon joined in furiously intense single combat. Depending on sources, the fight lasted between 6 and 11 minutes, where Slaydo took two mortal wounds that he somehow managed to push past, maintaining the initiative, before delivering a lethal blow to the Archon. The Archon fell back, dying and his cult followers stormed the Pallisade to retrieve their fallen leader and carry him away to safety. Imperial Guard units valiantly defended their fallen Warmaster, putting many cultists to their deaths. Slaydo was found, close to death, lying on the marble floor of the West Atrium. He was far beyond any medical help as his grievous wounds appeared to be fatal. The Warmaster's own bodyguard stormed the Pallisade and slaughtered any Archenemy forces they came across. Archon Nadzybar's corpse was later discovered amongst a heap of massacred bodies near a fallen palanquin. Slaydo's men had indiscriminately cut down the fleeing cultists, and only afterwards established the identity of their burden. Tras la Campaña de Balhaut (765.M41) Warmaster Slaydo managed to live long enough to see the victory at Balhaut completed, although the pacification efforts would continue for a considerable amount of time. His premonition about himself not living to see the successful completion of the Crusade had proved accurate, though many witnesses report that he died contently, resigned to his inevitable fate to die on Balhaut as if fully expecting it. It was noted that Slaydo's primary anxiety lie, not in his foretold fate, but of that of his eventual successor. The Warmaster recognised that there would more than likely be infighting amongst the Lords Militant. He knew the Crusade could not afford to be riven with internal dispute and that it would take a strong leader to capitalise on a great victory. Slaydo's body was laid to rest with full honours on Balhaut, housed in a large mausoleum known as The Honorarium. As for the forces of the Archenemy, fortunately most of the Archon's brutal Magisters perished during the vicious fighting on Balhaut, though there were some lamentable exceptions. Most notably, Magisters Sholen Skara and Heritor Asphodel who would pose future threats to the Crusade forces. Skara and a large contingent of his Kith followers managed to successfully escape the purging fires on Balhaut. Skara's fate was unknown several years after Nadzybar's death at the hands of Warmaster Slaydo. The Heritor managed to evade Imperial ground forces and succeeding in escaping his fate. His ultimate fate would be unknown for a few years until he later revealed himself on the Hive World of Verghast. Apart from the forces that had fled Balhaut, many more Archenemy forces that had been en route to reinforce the beleaguered forces of the Archon diverted or withdrew when word reached them of the disastrous defeat. The inner quadrants of the Newfound Trailing suffered terribly as many worlds in the region were either sacked or outright destroyed. Almost as many worlds were caught up in the aftermath of the enemy retreat, including Sapiencia, Verghast, Aexe Cardinal, Lamicia, Erasmaus, Unida and Cociaminus. Eventually, many of these planets were reconquered and saved from their unendurable suffering and hardships, though not before many Imperial lives had been either corrupted or lost. El Señor de la Guerra Macaroth The dying Slaydo appointed the young Marshal Macaroth to be his successor as Warmaster. This appointment by the dying Warmaster brooked no argument from the Lords Militant, but Cybon, Dravere and others were incensed at Slaydo's decision, regarding the newly appointed Warmaster as too young and too junior. A period of bitter political infighting ensued, but Macaroth managed to cling to his rightful position as the newly appointed senior-commander of the Crusade. By refusing to be cowed by the more-senior officers, Macaroth displayed early on that he possessed the talent to outplay his rivals politically and that he had the ideal temperament for the role. In the decade since the Balhaut campaign, Warmaster Macaroth became to be regarded as one of the foremost military commanders of his time, standing upon the shoulders of his noble predecessor and using this solid gains as a spark of inspiration. Perhaps this is what Slaydo had recognised in the young commander when deciding on a suitable successor. Macaroth would continue to display, from the very beginning of his warmastery, his brilliant military tactics, intuitive intellect, instincts, and willingness to take risks, especially with his extraordinary prosecution of the Cabal Salient campaign. Saliente de la Cábala Just like his noble predecessor, the young Warmaster fixed on a primary objective that would take a considerable length of time to achieve. But, unlike Slaydo, Macaroth's objective was not merely one world but a greater portion of a planetary system - the Cabal Systems. The Warmaster's commitment of Imperial forces to such a monumental undertaking was considered too ambitious and impossible to achieve by his detractors. Macaroth took heavy criticism from his peers for not consolidating Imperial forces after their victory on Balhaut, but there is numerous evidence to support that consolidation of forces was his primary aim. The young Warmaster just chose to do so in a different way than how Slaydo might have done it. Macaroth did not wish to waste valuable time and manpower cleansing the remnants of the scattered components of the enemy, but rather strike at their centre. The Warmaster knew that by ordering a bold thrust forward they could capitalise on the weakness of enemy's hasty withdrawal, thereby taking the initiative away from the Archenemy instead of labouriously trying to tie up loose ends. This would set the Archenemy forces on their heels, effectively making it impossible for them to gather at one point and consolidate their forces. Macaroth hoped to drive right into the heart of the enemy by orchestrating a bold thrust that none of the scattered enemy forces could predict nor rally against. Intuitively, he knew that by being unpredictable he would be able to strike at the head of the enemy and effectively end their stranglehold on the system. Therefore, Macaroth ordered the Crusade to drive across two major system groups to the threshold of the Cabal Systems to achieve this bold new objective. The Crusade began its massive spinward advance at the close of 765.M41, invading and liberating worlds across the Newfound Trailing Group, with separate actions taking place as far rimward as Nonimax and the Menazoid Clasp, and as far coreward as Nacedon. Nonimax would be one of the first planets to be assaulted under Macaroth's leadership. The prosecution of this campaign under the Warmaster's brilliant leadership enabled the deployed Guard units to achieve reconquest in only six weeks. Another success came on the world of Grimoyr, where the preliminary stages of fighting had begun a year prior to Balhaut and ground down to virtual halt. Macaroth handed the command of the theatre to the brilliant but later disgraced Lord General Noches Sturm. Commanding the Royal Volpone 50th Imperial Regiment, Lord General Sturm quickly delivered an accomplished victory within a single week. Macaroth used mobility as his primary strategy, rapidly deploying battlefield troops of regimental strength onto each target world, and then moving them on to the next target world with all speed as soon as the target world was firmly under control of second echelon occupying forces. These hit-and-run tactics enabled the most experienced and effective battlefield veterans within the Crusade to move swiftly from one theatre to the next. Between 765 and 769, it was not an uncommon occurrence for Imperial Guard units to have seen combat on eight or more worlds. This vigorous four-year advance saw the liberation of multiple worlds: Presarius, Sapiencia, Monthax, Prince Oberrnid, Voltemand, Albrecht and Fortis Binary. The most notable of these liberations took place on the world of Presarius by the indomitable Iron Snakes Chapter, adding another victory tally already won during the Crusade. The Iron Snakes acquitted themselves well by forcing battle with a partly mechanised mutant under-class in the tectonic foundries under the main hives. Cut off twice from Imperial lines of supply by enemy action and eventually exhausting their ammunition supply, the Iron Snakes resorted to vicious hand-to-hand fighting against their foes. This battle lasted for nine days, resulting in nearly all the mutants being annihilated, with only the loss of 39 battle-brothers. Chapter Master Veegum of the Silver Guard honoured the courage and fortitude shown by the Iron Snakes by having his own Marines bow, bareheaded, to the valiant Iron Snakes upon their return. Desastre en Partenope (767.M41) Inevitably, other actions did not fare so well for the Imperial forces of the Crusade, most notably the disaster that befell the Emperor's servants on the fiercely contested world of Parthenope. One of Archon Nadzybar's most notorious Magisters, Qux of the Eyeless, was the architect of this crushing defeat. After the flight from Balhaut, Qux had re-consolidated his forces on Parthenope. The Imperial force sent General Onator, commanding 20 divisions, to re-secure the world. Magister Qux ordered a feint and made it appear that his forces were collapsing under the initial Imperial assault. Coaxing the Imperial troops into an advance across the Caterad Highlands, the Magister's forces then encircled and outflanked the Onator's troops. Onator was beset from all sides, and attempted to withdraw his forces. The ultimate fate that befell Onator and his remaining men has been suppressed by the Inquisition for morale reasons. Emboldened by this bloody triumph, Magister Qux sent out his warships and pursued to destruction the components of the Crusade fleet that had brought the hapless Onator and his allies to Parthenope. This was the third largest single fleet engagement of the campaign to date, resulting in a total victory for the Forces of Chaos. The outcome of this large fleet action created the vast Antioch debris field, which remains a sad memorial to the fallible human weakness of hubris. Un nuevo Arconte. El Pacto Sangriento (771-772.M41) Initially, the Imperial forces had achieved several victories in 770.M41, but by 771.M41 the entire offensive into the Cabal Systems came to a halt as the Crusade encountered not only stiff resistance, but hostile counter-strikes from Chaotic forces. Inevitably, despite infighting, the Chaotic host eventually selected a new leader from amongst their malefic host -- the Archon Urlock Gaur. Unfortunately the rise of this new Chaotic overlord coincided with the Crusade's advance into the Cabal Systems. The new Archon injected a new motivation into the Archenemy's forces. Gifted in the application of military strategy, Archon Gaur was able to centralise his tactics and properly orchestrate his forces efforts against the encroaching Crusade forces. The new Archon proved to be a formidable opponent; robust and savage, and unimaginatively brutal in his tactics and approach to warfare. The impetus of the Archon Gaur's strength was the supremely able fighting force known as the Blood Pact, whose methodology was ultimately modeled on that of the Imperial Guard itself. As the Archon's strength had grown, his influence quickly spread to other worlds with his bodyguard force spearheading his conquering armies. From these vassal worlds their numbers were recruited and the bodyguard grew, becoming an army in its own right. This was how the Blood Pact was spawned. The first notice given of Urlock Gaur to Imperial forces was when he led a series of lightning raids along the coreward fringe of the Khan Group in the middle of 771. Within the Cabal System itself, more strenuous resistance was encountered, along with the first reports of the emerging forces of the Blood Pact. A more profound attack took place less than a month later. The Imperial forces initially believed that the forces of the enemy were being led by a particularly militant Magister, but it soon became painfully clear that they were dealing with someone who was far more dangerous and deadly. This unidentified leader had the ability to call upon vast reserves of Archenemy troops, and mobilise other, potent Magisters under his command. There was no doubt, however, by 772 that Urlock Gaur was the new Archon of the Archenemy forces. Within a drastically short period, three key dangers had manifested, haunting Macaroth's carefully laid plans: a new Archon had risen to unify the enemy, he had mounted a wounding counter-strike against the Crusade fleet's flank, and the overstretched flank was woefully exposed. Macaroth's overreaching push had left the Crusade painfully vulnerable on three sides, which the new Archon attempted to exploit to the fullest. The Warmaster quickly redeployed a significant portion of his forces to protect his force's vulnerable flanks in a last ditch effort to reopen supply lines. Between the end of 771 and the middle part of 772, Imperial commanders conducted desperate, ad hoc operations to secure multiple target worlds in an effort to keep the Crusade alive. Only at the world of Ariadne did any of these attempts fail. As these worlds were reconquered, Macaroth attempted to renew his forward thrust into the Cabal Systems. The Archon had withdrawn into the Carcaradon Cluster to the fortress world of Morlond to mass his forces for a large scale counter attack. The Warmaster wanted to desperately break past Morlond to confront Gaur but knew that he was still obligated to defend the Cabal Salient. The Archon left his most capable Magisters in charge of his forces to continue prosecuting their attack on the Crusade's coreward flank. These vile lieutenants included the likes of Anakwanar Sek, Shebol Red-Hand and Enok Innokenti. Al borde del abismo (773.M41) Subdivided, hard-pressed and overstretched, the Imperial forces were now into their 18th years of the Crusade campaign. The fortress world of Morlond continued to prove to be a thorn in the Warmaster's side, stubbornly holding out against Macaroth's assault. By this time, much of the Crusade's forces were spread thin, fighting simultaneous actions across the Khan Group and the trailward half of the Cabal Systems. The coreward flank continued to be harried by Archenemy forces conducting counter-strike raids. If these raids couldn't be halted outright, the rising intensity of the raids would eventually spell disaster for the Crusade. The Warmaster's forces risked being split in half, with the Warmaster himself and a greater portion of the Imperial forces, cut-off and surrounded. They would then be annihilated by the Archenemy. Aware of the inherent dangers of remaining overstretched, Macaroth eventually decided to remain as he was, and in one last effort, to continue to fight on to take Morlond and the Cabal Systems. ++ FINAL SECCION C +++ <> +++ FINAL SECCION C +++ '<>''' +++ FINAL SECCION C ++ El Grupo Khan (773-775.M41) ++ INICIO SECCION D +++ 'Emilioony''' +++ INICIO SECCION D +++ Emilioony +++ INICIO SECCION D ++ Subdivided, hard-pressed and overstretched, the Imperial forces were now into their 18th years of the Crusade campaign. The fortress world of Morlond continued to prove to be a thorn in the Warmaster's side, stubbornly holding out against Macaroth's assault. By this time, much of the Crusade's forces were spread thin, fighting simultaneous actions across the Khan Group and the trailward half of the Cabal Systems. The coreward flank continued to be harried by Archenemy forces conducting counter-strike raids. If these raids couldn't be halted outright, the rising intensity of the raids would eventually spell disaster for the Crusade. The Warmaster's forces risked being split in half, with the Warmaster himself and a greater portion of the Imperial forces, cut-off and surrounded. They would then be annihilated by the Archenemy. Aware of the inherent dangers of remaining overstretched, Macaroth eventually decided to remain as he was, and in one last effort, to continue to fight on to take Morlond and the Cabal Systems. Enothis (773-774.M41) Upon the world of Enothis, Lord Militant Humel found himself facing the full intensity of Magister Sek's invading forces. Outnumbered and outmatched, Humel made a tactical withdrawal northwards across the Interior Desert. Knowing that his forces could be obliterated before they had the chance to regroup, resupply and rearm themselves, Humel made brilliant use of Imperial airpower. Taking sage advice from the Admiral in charge of Imperial airpower on the planet, they turned the ground war into an air war which helped deny the enemy approach and helped protect the beleaguered land forces flee northwards. The war finally culminated in the most elaborate air battle of the entire Sabbat Crusade to date on the 270th day of 773. Suffering large scale losses, the Archenemy forces advance eventually faltered. By early 774, Magister Sek had fled the planet. Humel had shown that through valor and determination the attack could be repulsed. Khan III (773-775.M41) On Khan III Lord General Bulledin, the most cautious and focused of all Macaroth's senior staff, found himself pitted against the forces of Magister Shebol Red-Hand, a notorious monster who left a trail of burning worlds in his murderous wake. Fortunately for the Imperials, Red-Hand lacked organisation and discipline, a fact that the Lord General would take full advantage of when their forces clashed. Supported by two separate armoured brigades, Bulledin forced an opening in the Archenemy's lines, then sent foot companies from two Imperial Guard Regiments to flank Red-Hand's forces. Panicking, the Magister drew his forces closer to him. A heavy tank battle soon ensued, and Bulledin quickly pressed in with three battalions of troopers with Titan support. Magister Shebol fled to the highlands and soon found himself surrounded by an armoured brigade commanded by the Lord General himself. Though allegorical tales tell of how Bulledin met and slew Shebol in personal combat, many regard these tales as speculation and hearsay. What matters is that the vile Magister met his ultimate fate upon that high ground and was killed. Though the Lord General had achieved a major victory, enemy forces would continue to harangue the Imperials for the next 22 months of intense fighting. Herodor (773.M41) Though the battle for Herodor was a much smaller scale operation compared to such significant clashes as the one on the world of Enothis, its importance cannot be undervalued. Herodor is agreed by Imperial scholars and strategists to be the turning point for the fortunes of the Crusade. The planet's only claim to significance was that it was one of the 'Holy Worlds' visited by Saint Sabbat Beati during her original Crusade within the region, millennia earlier. The planet was of no great tactical significance, yet Magister Innokenti chose to lead the assault there personally, perhaps in an effort to prevent the miracle that was to occur. Commanded by Lord General Lugo, an Imperial Guard force supported by the local PDF, occupied the sacred balneary shrine and religious centre of the principle city of Civitas Beati in order to defend it from attack. Reliable information in regards to what occurred during the attack remains unclear with the exception of the early stages of the attack. A young raven-haired woman emerged from the Imperial citizenry claiming to be the reincarnated saint. Though the validity of this supposed 'saint' was called into question by his detractors at the time as some claimed she was merely an actress selected to play the part by Lugo in order to boost Imperial morale. However, it now appears that the extraordinary truth of the matter is far more interesting. Whatever her mysterious origins, this unidentified girl took on the mantle of the beati, and for all intents and purposes became the beloved Saint Sabbat. Exhibiting powers and abilities beyond the normal ken of average mortals, this Living Saint inspired the Imperial forces, stirring their resolve with her holy presence. The beloved Saint Sabbat Beati had been reborn on Herodor close to the end of 773, to the eternal glory of the Emperor of Mankind. Some suggest that through some arcane means, Innokenti had foreseen this and may have attempted to prevent it from occurring. The Imperial forces rallied around the Living Saint, engaging Innokenti's foul host at the Civitas Beati. A vicious battle ensued as the Saint and her army routed the Archenemy forces and slew the wicked Magister. This coincided with the Warmaster's victory which had finally resolved on the fortress world of Morlond. This enabled Macaroth to deploy part of his forces in support of the Khan Group's beleaguered second front. Had Innokenti not been halted by the fight on Herodor, his advance would have most likely pushed forwards and eventually have finished the job of fatally decapitating the Crusade line. The timing of the victory on Herodor could not have been more perfect. The forces of the Archenemy faltered, their morale shattered and their spirit broken. The Magisters had ultimately failed where it really mattered as the calamitous effect of their defeats spoiled their carefully strategised manoeuvre. Soon the news of the reborn saint spread amongst the ranks of the Crusade, inspiring their impetus to drive forwards and deny the Archon's minions. Only the forces of Magister Sek managed to maintain any type of solid cohesion in the face of these Imperial victories. The newly established Second Front soon began its thrust forwards to drive through its opposition and finally protect the vulnerable flanks of the Crusade forces, with the Warmaster's stubborn assault on the fortress world of Morlond finally succeeding at the close of 773.M41. As of 775.M41, an Imperial victory within the Sabbat Sector appeared to be nearly inevitable. ++ FINAL SECCION D +++ 'Emilioony''' +++ FINAL SECCION D +++ Emilioony +++ FINAL SECCION D ++ El Segundo Frente ++ INICIO SECCION E +++ '<>''' +++ INICIO SECCION E +++ <> +++ INICIO SECCION E ++ By 778.M41, the Sabbat Worlds Crusade was now entering a defining phase in its 23rd year, having successfully advanced into the highly contested territories of the Cabal Systems and beginning to make significant headway into the Carcaradon Cluster. This hostile region was considered to be the heartland of the Forces of Chaos within the Sabbat Worlds. Overall Imperial victory was believed by the Crusade's High Command to be achievable in as little as five years. However, there where those who cautioned against the folly of hubris, fearing that a number of factors could just as easily prove disastrous for the Crusade's ultimate success. Over the course of more than two decades of fighting, the fortunes of the Imperium during the Crusade had reversed on more than one occasion. There were two factors that could hamper Imperial efforts to achieve total victory in the sector. First, the fighting within the Cabal and Carcarodon Regions were on a scale unseen. Secondly, the Khan Group was still beset by the forces of the Archenemy, many of which were attempting to affect a counter strike. In his haste, Warmaster Macaroth left many unresolved conflicts in his wake. Those commanders on the Second Front were left to handle and win, at any cost, from allowing the Archenemy forces the ability to drive at the flank of the Crusading forces. La Guerra de Lyubov (778.M41) The world of Lyubov was considered a strategically useful location on one of the main jump routes and was also believed to be a source of fuel, munitions and other consumables for the Archenemy forces within the Khan Group. Lyubov had effectively been conquered in 750.M41, suffering under the occupation of the Archenemy for two and a half decades. Several hive cities still managed to remain under Imperial control for the majority of the time, with major wars being waged on the ground as a result. Lord Militant Cybon ordered Lyubov to be retaken in late 777.M41, giving responsibility to General Andreas Carnhide. General Carnhide was a veteran Imperial Guard commander with a prestigious and long military career that pre-dated the start of the Crusade in the Sabbat Worlds. Serving under the former Warmaster Slaydo during the Khulan War (752-754.M41), Carnhide had risen as one of the Warmaster's chosen to ascend to the command echelon at the beginning of hostilities. Prior to the Lyubov campaign, Carnhide's service during the Crusade remained unglamorous, as circumstances often found him commanding deployment garrisons or forces in transit. After the death of Slaydo in 765, like many of his contemporaries, Carnhide found himself fallen out of favour with the new Warmaster. With nothing to prove in terms of loyalty and ability, many veteran commanders such as Carnhide found themselves relegated to the onerous chores associated with Second Front Command. General Carnhide was not selected for the job of liberating Lyubov on merit but rather circumstance. Lord Militant Cybon tasked the only senior officer he felt he could spare, as the Khan Group was overstretched and beset by three significant conflicts. Though he was given command of a sizable liberation army, they were an ad hoc formation comprised of disparate units whom had not served together operationally. Many of these units had seen significant service on the front for an excessive amount of time and desperately needed to be retired and restated. Cybon more than likely used the General's taskforce as a stopgap measure, to keep Lyubov busy until such time as the Lord Militant could eventually claim victory for himself. Cybon greatly misunderstood the threat level on Lyubov, which would eventually prove to be worse than anyone suspected. 'Una nueva clase de enemigo' The Forces of Chaos arrayed against Carnhide on Lyubov were significant. Within the occupied zones there were substantial cult armies and levies of forcibly conscripted citizens from the indigenous population that had been tainted by the touch of the warp. They occupied the 'Transcontinental Nexus' a heavy populated zone where the bulk of the planet's hives and manufactorums lay. These forces were augmented by numerous war machines, armour, aircraft, corrupted Chaos Titans, and even a considerable number of traitor Chaos Space Marines. The Chaos army was further supplemented with the deadly and ferocious clan army of the Blood Pact. These forces of the Archenemy were commanded by a being known as Araek Etogaur. Imperial scholars believe that the name 'Etogaur' is an rank of honorific meaning, meaning 'sub-' or 'demi-Gaur', perhaps denoting an equivalent rank comparable to Colonel or General. This capable and charismatic leader had forged the usually disparate force of Chaos into a unit of command making the Archenemy occupation force into a singular, coherent structure. This is what awaited the Imperial forces on Lyubov. 'Liberación de Lyubov' Planning the successful liberation of Lyubov was a difficult undertaking, for the bulk of the separate fronts considered for a mass drop assault were too active and defensible. Nineteen separate plans for the initial assault were rejected by Carnhide and his planners, including the strategic points of Srady Bay, Zinc Hill and Kazenburg. Principal assault of Lyubovhive was deemed unfeasible so long as these outer hives were still active. Having obtained a substantial amount of useful intel on the Nexus Zone, most objections to these various drop point plans were made by Carnhide's infantry commanders. This was mainly due to the considerable air coverage from the Archenemy's interceptor squadrons. These hunter-killer squadrons were hard to track and kill from orbit, for they were based upon mobile land carriers that made it all but impossible to track their whereabouts. The substantial number of enemy fighters would make any drop assault a suicidal proposition, whilst the large formations of enemy stoop-bombers would swiftly annihilate any forces that managed to somehow make it to the surface intact. Considering his options carefully, Carnhide posed the problem to his Imperial Navy officers. The General initially wanted the fleet commanders to bring their ships into a much tighter and lower orbit, from which they would be able to more accurately target these land carriers. But the Navy officers were unwilling to risk their line ships against the range of the Archenemy's huge anti-orbital batteries. Instead, they devised a daring but risk-worthy plan of their own. Flight Marshal Kared Hydun presented an audacious plan to send eight massed waves of Imperial fighters ahead of the troop drop to engage the enemy aircraft head to head for air superiority. Though normally, such a bold tactic would be frowned upon by most Commanders of the Fleet, their subordinate pilot officers saw merit, relishing the notion of such a challenge. In this particular theatre, the commanders of the major vessels were willing to risk their fighters rather than their main vessels. An accord was reached by the various Commanders, and with the blessing of Carnhide, the plan was approved. 'Fase de Guerra Aérea' The massed waves of Imperial fighters made up predominantly of Thunderbolts but also including some wings of Lightnings, began to attack at zero hour on day one. This phase included a large, full-scale air battle that involved almost 30,000 Imperial aircraft and some 45,000 enemy warplanes. At the height of the engagement, nearly 63,000 Imperial warplanes would be committed overall. Srady Bay, Balk Cliff Hive and the Zinc Hill regions were the principal attack zones, with the most intense air battles being fought on the first and third days of the operation over Srady Bay and on day four at Zinc Hill. In the second week of the air war a nine-hour engagement ensued over the coastal zone at Balk Cliff Hive. By the third week of the air war, the Forces of Chaos' air power had been greatly reduced to only a third of its starting strength. Lyubov was now vulnerable to a full-scale ground assault with the loss of its defenders' air support. After over two weeks of air combat, the Forces of Chaos were well-aware that the Imperium was about to launch a massive ground assault and prepared accordingly for the fight to come. 'Fase de Asalto Terrestre' The land war was now ready to commence, and even though the air was clear for a full-scale orbital drop assault, the Imperial Guard was once again resistant to the Lord General. Carnhide understood their reluctance, and instead of ordering them to attack, he showed intuitive understanding that the answer to his problems lay with the forces of the Adeptus Mechanicus and their mighty war machines - the Titans. Carefully formed by Warmaster Slaydo at the inception of the Crusade, the Mechanicus had entered into cooperative pacts for the tentative use of their war machines. Though invaluable, the Mechanicus was an organisation that was prone to act autonomously, with a reluctance to be commanded by a Crusade general. The Priests of Mars continued to show their displeasure with the progress of the Crusade, enduring the hardships that it entailed longer than led to expect by the former Warmaster. They grew increasingly dissatisfied with having to provide ever-greater quantities of their war machines. Macaroth had done little to appease the Mechanicus, and their forces assigned to the Second Front resented not being a part of the primary campaign. Carnhide possessed a reserve of over 130 Titans in his taskforce (the majority being Warhound-class Titans), and he knew that these war machines of the Mechanicus could break the Archenemy's ground defences, opening the way for the Guard forces and its armour. Spending hours in carefully orchestrated talks with the senior Adepts of the Mechanicus, Carnhide reasoned that the Warmaster sought triumph and glory, and those units that exhibited the most courage and zeal would more than likely be summoned by Macaroth to the front lines where the true glory lay. Carnhide promised the Mechanicus if he garnered their full support then he would ensure to route directly to the Warmaster reports of the ground assault on Lyubov led by Mechanicus forces. The very next day the Mechanicus led the assault on three target zones: Srady Bay, Balk Cliff Hive and Zinc Hill. Long-range orbital bombardment and carpet-bombing preceded the Titan landings. Instead of dropping in and then advancing on the target the Titans landed and radiated from the landing zone. At Zinc Hill and Sradhive, large areas of territory were cleared in this way. After the successful Titan operation deployment, twenty-three hours later the Imperial Guard forces mobilised en mass in a full-scale drop assault composed of 2.6 million troops in the first wave. The Guard targeted the three main zones that the Titans had already cleared of the defences of Archenemy forces. A fourth drop force, composed predominately of Carnelian Light Foot, targeted Kazenburg hive, successfully wrested control of the automatic defences and swiftly brought it back into use by Imperial Occupation forces. Though it was the second largest hive on the planet, the Guard force managed to take Kazenburg the fasted and most easily, with the least collateral damage. Zinc Hill was another matter entirely, as it soon proved to be the toughest of the targets to conquer. Being the most resistant to the Mechanicus' Titan assault, they still retained some air cover, using it to their advantage. Advancing under armour support, the second wave of Guard troops advanced upon the subsidiary hive. As the Imperial forces attempted to storm the western wall of the main hive a massive battle soon erupted. The archenemy deployed many bizarre engines of destruction, shredding both men and body armour with thereto unknown mechanised heavy mortars that spat high velocity razor chaff. Fortunately, these weapons proved to not be durable as they were soon destroyed by the Guard's field batteries and their sustained heavy bombardments. It took three days of constant warfare to finally breach the western wall. Invading the outer ring of the hive, the Imperial Guard force soon encountered a concealed and dug-in enemy force and their nightmarish ditch-work of trenches and foxholes. Vicious trench warfare ensued for another two days until the Imperial Titan Vainglory Tumultus was brought in to clear the way. The ground forces sustained a high number of casualties. Chaotic street fighting soon ensued, as the Guard were continuously harangued by poorly armed Chaos cult zealots. Carnhide wisely rendered command in the field to those officers on the ground who would be able to make split-second decisions to deal with the fluctuating threat as the situation dictated. After further investigation, it was revealed that the difficulties faced by Imperial forces was due to the fact that Araek Etogaur had made his base of operations at Zinc Hill. The Archenemy forces had acted accordingly, making this site one of ritual importance, defending it with fanatical vigour. Etogaur may have been present at the time of the Imperial invasion, and the vigourous defence by Archenemy forces were used to bide him time to escape and flee to Lyubovhive. ++ FINAL SECCION E +++ '<>''' +++ FINAL SECCION E +++ <> +++ FINAL SECCION E ++ 'Colmena Lyubov' ++ INICIO SECCION F +++ '<>''' +++ INICIO SECCION F +++ <> +++ INICIO SECCION F ++ With the successful pacification of the southern portion of the 'Transcontinental Nexus', Carnhide's attention next turned to the gigantic main hive city of Lyubovhive. As the majority of all existing enemy resistance had retreated to this veritable fortress, Carnhide knew this tactical objective represented numerous strategic problems for his overall strategy. In the years of occupation the forces of the Archenemy had turned the hive into a nearly-impervious fortress, with a heavily armoured outer structure and embellishing it with innumerable gun emplacements and malevolent antipersonnel devices. The ancillary hives of Zenic and Zevin that lay to the west, also proved to be a problem, as these two hives fed primary power reserves into Lyubovhive. An overlapping system of defensive trenches, dykes and armour traps lay to the south and southwest, constructed in a wide crescent many hundred of kilometres long, and partly mined. It would be a major chore just to get to the main hive. Carnhide's senior staff offered numerous conflicting schemes as how best to take the formidable Lyubovhive. Instead of choosing a single plan of attack, the General once again displayed keen insight and remarkable fluidity of thinking by deciding to embark upon a simultaneous three-pronged assault that incorporated all of these various plans. Though this was seen a indecision by his peers at the time, Imperial history would later vindicate Carnhide. Dividing his forces into six separate 'armies' the General would divide his commanders to lead their prospective forces to carry out these various plans that each commander had recommended. Led by Major General Arcol, the first army would maintain a firm occupation of the areas already taken, providing a slow siege of the main hive to wait the enemy out and standing in reserve if necessary. The second army, composed of mostly motorised light infantry, was to be commanded by Colonel Hjak. His forces were also to be kept in a reserve and support position outside Sradhive, ready to deploy at a moment's notice. Carnhide himself, would command the third army, and commence a frontal assault on Lyubovhide, cutting a patch through the defensive system. Under the command of General Doshen, the fourth army would encircle Lyubovhive around the eastern fringe and attack from the northeast sector. Such a plan had been recommended by Doshen. The fifth and sixth armies would be composed of smaller motorised forces commanded by Colonel Paquin and Colonel Varnsetter respectively. Their primary objectives were the ancillary hives, with the fifth army severing communications with the main hive while the sixth army struck at Zevin and Zenic simultaneously. Using his superb diplomatic skills and a bit of guile, Carnhive once again made use of the Imperial Navy and Mechanicus forces to help his overall strategy succeed. He manipulated to the two separate organisations by insinuating that he would hate to see them robbed of their share in the climatic glory by the Imperial Guard forces on the ground. The Mechanicus immediately seconded their war machines and Titans to the third and fourth armies, while the Imperial Navy would conduct precision air strikes on the coastal power farms of the ancillary hives. They would then provide air cover for the fifth and sixth armies. Colonels Paquin and Varnsetter initiated the attack by striking deep at the southern side of Zevin and Zenic. Paquin's fifth army succeeded in cutting all communications with Lyubovhive by severing the mass transit and cable links within a single day, then turned west towards Zenic. The Navy did its part by reducing the power farms to smoking craters with its deadly air power. The sixth army managed to break into the southern side of Zevin, but soon ground to a halt after facing ferocious resistance. The Imperial Guard soon came face to face with significant numbers of the Blood Pact for the first time since the invasion began. On the move for the better part of three days, General Doshen's fourth army swung around to assault the northeastern margin of the main hive. They were soon met by huge numbers of enemy armour, composed principally of units of the Blood Pact, armed with captured and customised Imperial battle tanks. An enormous armour battle soon erupted on the northeastern plains. Meanwhile, the large third army force commanded by Carnhide dug a path through the rudimentary but deadly defence system erected by the Archenemy. Fortunately the strength of the Mechanicus' war machines served them well by destroying and clearing these lethal defences, losing two Titans in the process, but by the end of the first day the outer walls of the hive were in sight. In light of this success, Carnhide soon received negative reports of the sixth army being fought to a standstill by Blood Pact forces and the fourth army was being pushed back and slaughtered. Pleading for support from the reserves, Carnide refused both commanders' pleas. Though his decision was viewed as cold and heartless, Carnhide knew he could not spare them for he would soon need the reserves to reinforce his main assault. Though he wanted to support the efforts of this beleaguered officers, he had every confidence in both commanders to accomplish their individual objectives. In less than twenty-four hours, his confidence was rewarded. Colonel Varnsetter managed to launch a thrust into the Blood Pact forces, driving them back about three kilometres into Zevin. Moving with all speed, Colonel Paquin moved in to support the sixth army in a counter strike, bringing the fifth army into a pincer movement on the Blood Pact's vulnerable left flank. The Navy air wings heavily supported their efforts, attacking both the Blood Pact in Zevin and key positions within the hive. It would take nine more days of fierce warfare before a conclusive Imperial victory could be claimed against the ancillary hives, with exceedingly high casualties as a result of their troubles. General Doshen redoubled his efforts on the northeastern front, bolstered by the news that the Blood Pact was not as invincible as their reputation suggested. He then ran the heavy armour and Titans in his command in a long, tight angle of attack across the hydroelectric valleys of the East Lyub River. Battalions of light support and anti-tank units were simultaneously directed in an encircling manoeuvre around to the north. Soon a second, fierce tank battle erupted, but the General's gambit proved to be successful. The Blood Pact war machines fell back and attempted to reform into a cohesive force, but many soon found themselves easy targets for the advancing Imperial armour and were destroyed before they could reassemble. Forced to retreat towards the flanks of the main hive, the Blood Pact armour broke into two distinct elements. The first was annihilated by advancing Warhounds and tank destroyers outside the main eastern gate. The other element soon faced the encircling light support battalions which picked them off at their leisure, breaking their cohesiveness as an effective fighting force. The light support and tank destroyers continued to pick off the last of the Blood Pact's war engines as Doshen's main force advanced to assault the outer defences of Lyubovhive. Carnhides third army broke past the defence systems, crossing the outer road networks near the main hive itself, just as they received word that Doshen's forces began their assault. Receiving heavy fire from the gun emplacements and hardpoints that studded the hive's outer perimeter, the Imperial drive started to falter under the relentless barrage. Even the Imperial Commissars balked at the prospect of advancing into the deadly barrage of cannon fire, batteries, las and flamers. But the Imperials hardened their resolve and drove forward into the heart of the enemy. General Carnhive's third army penetrated the southwestern perimeter of Lyubovhive in the early hours of the campaign's 17th day. Ferocious urban fighting ensued, as the Archenemy countered the Imperial assault with a well-orchestrated resistance meeting them every step of the way. Carnhide was soon forced to call in support from the second army, sooner than he had anticipated. The brutal fighting ensued unabated for the next eighty hours. News of Doshen's forces breaching the main hive perimeter in the northeast, and also driving in towards the hive's core reached them forty-six hours into that period. Though the General's spirits were lifted by the good news, his hopes were soon dashed as the Blood Pact once again proved to be an implacable foe that fought with stealth and guile. For every small victory, the Blood Pact made the Imperials pay dearly for every inch of ground taken; laying traps, setting ambushes, mining tenements and employing snipers and booby traps. After eighty hours of continuous fighting, Carnhide finally relented and called a halt, allowing the frontline forces to retire and be replaced. The fighting dulled somewhat for a short period of time but at hour eighty-five, Carnhide pressed his forces onwards. 'Fin del juego' As the Imperials made a furious thrust into the wounded hive they encountered fewer Blood Pact forces at this latter stage and more levies of cultists. A great fire soon broke out in the main hive's northern sectors, burning unchecked until one fifth of the hive was consumed. It is speculated that this fire was the result of stray munitions, but was more likely the result of enemy sabotage. Carnhive focused on his main goal of finding and destroying the focus of Lyubov resistance - Araek Etogaur. He drove his forces relentlessly forwards, knowing full well that victory was within his grasp. Late on the seventy-third day of the campaign, three fireteams from the 82nd Carnelian Light Foot finally ran the Etogaur to ground. Driving ahead of the main advance, the fireteams encountered unexpected resistance from a squad of Blood Pact warriors. A firefight ensued, which left three of the foe dead on the causeway outside, and the remainder of the enemy to back down into a vandalised Censorium. Checking for signs of life, the Imperial medic noticed the dead foes weren't attired like the average Blood Pact warrior. Alerted to this unusual turn of events, the squad leader soon alerted command for support. The fireteams soon found themselves under renewed fire from the Censorium before any support could arrive. They soon encountered stiff resistance from all quarters, but the Imperials valiantly fought on. By the time a squad of Karskin specialists arrived to support the beleaguered fire teams, the squad leader believed he had spotted the rogue Etogaur. He quickly pursued him with two other members of his squad through the lower quad and towards the west door of the Censorium. Cornered, the Etogaur drew a barbed chainsword, snarled like a cornered animal and lunged to attack. His two subordinates were swiftly cut down, and the squad leader missed the Etogaur with his first two shots. With one charge in his weapon's power pack remaining, the squad leader fired one last time into the snarling face of his foe. Akaer Etogaur was finally dead. Though it transpired later that the squad leader had missed and the headshot was claimed by one of the Karskin marksmen in an adjacent building, the deed was done. Sporadic fighting continued for weeks afterwards but eventually an Imperial victory was declared after the successful conclusion of the Lyubov campaign. Tras la batalla From the very beginning of the campaign, Carnhide had numerous obstacles arrayed against him. He was given a poorly supplied and equipped ad hoc force of mixed units and still managed to achieve what was thought to be an unlikely victory. Carnhide was a genius at understanding how to use the disparate parts of his command coherently and his command allowed them to function at their best. He knew how to play to the strengths of the various organisations under his command and make them an asset, bringing out the best in his troops through respect for their opinions and initiative, even as the Forces of Chaos often did the opposite. General Carnhide should have achieved glory and honour in light of this great Imperial victory, but alas, it was not to be. Though he would achieve his assigned objective and drive the Chaotic forces from Lyubov, ending their threat to the advancement of the Crusade's front across the Sabbat Worlds Sector, General Carnhide was accused of wavering and indecision, with his peers casting doubts on his strength of character and even his ability to command, largely as an act of political vengeance orchestrated by Cybon when it became clear that he had badly misjudged the situation on Lyubov. Lord Militant Cybon even had the gall to berate Carnhide for allowing elements under his command,"to do as they will," which of course was the tactical flexibility that had allowed Carnhide to claim the victory in the first place. Carnhide was deeply wounded by this criticism. He eventually went on to publish his own account of the action at Lyubov and retired from the Crusade and Imperial military service altogether. Eighteen months later he committed suicide, dying from a self-inflicted gunshot wound to the head. ++ FINAL SECCION F +++ '<>''' +++ FINAL SECCION F +++ <> +++ FINAL SECCION F ++ Orden de Batalla Fuerzas imperiales 'Comandantes superiores' * Señor de la Guerra Slaydo (KIA, 765.M41). * Señor de la Guerra Macaroth. * Lord Militante Cybon. * Lord Militante Delayni. * Lord Militante Hechtor Dravere (KIA at Menazoid Epsilon, 765.M41). * Lord Militante Humel. * Lord Militante Vichres (KIA at Cociaminus, 762.M41). * Mariscal Bazer. * Mariscal Bernz (KIA at Balhaut, 765.M41). * Mariscal Blackwood. * Mariscal Fylesa. * Mariscal Hardiker. * Mariscal Kyter. * Lord General Bulledin. * Lord General Kelso. * Lord General Lugo. * Lord General Noches Sturme (Excommunicate Traitoris, Executed 774.M41). * Lord General Urienz. * Lord General Barthol Van Voytz. * General Akkensor. * General Jater Elbeth (MIA at Fornax Aleph, 758.M41)- * General Dilen Belfry (KIA at Ambold Eleven, 756.M41). * General Andreas Carnhide (Deceased, Driven to suicide in disgrace, 778.M41). * General Currell (Incapcitated at Balhaut, 765.M41, Relieved by General Korsen). * General Hechtor Dravere. * General Federich. * General Forgues (Relieved of command by Lord Militant Vichres-Cociaminus, 760.M41). * General Grizmund. * General Korsen (KIA at Balhaut, 765.M41, command resumed by Marshal Bernz). * General Lemmensholtz. * General Luschiem. * General Oliphant. * General Onator (Presumed KIA at Parthenope, 767.M41, the final fate of Onator and his troops remain suppressed by the Inquisition for morale reasons). * General Saulton. * General Scalia. * General Urienz. * General Barthol Van Voytz. * Coronel Begulin (Executed by the Commissariat for incompetence during the Ambold Eleven Campaign, 756.M41). 'Capítulos del Adeptus Astartes' * Imperial Fists. * Iron Snakes. * Raven Guard. * Silver Guard. * White Scars. Note: There were 6 Astartes Chapters that supported the Sabbat Worlds Crusade, but the last remains unlisted in current Imperial records. 'Naves Astartes conocidas' * Antipathy - Strike Cruiser. * Breakspear - Battle Barge. 'Regimientos de la Guardia Imperial' * 55th Arnaud Fast Attack (Motorised). * 23rd Baldackian Fusiliers (Annihilated at Parthenope, 767.M41). * 26th Baldackian Fusiliers (Annihilated at Parthenope, 767.M41). * Bale Highlanders. * Bekulian Levy Reserves (Muster 3241). * 301st Cadian (Recon). * 82nd Carnelian Light Foot. * 88th Carnelian Light Foot. * 97th Carnelian Light Foot. * 101st Carnelian Light Foot. * 51st Chenovian. * 51st Chenovian (Armoured Support). * 9th Clovis 'The Indomitables'. * 11th Clovis Heavy Support. * 676th Darrague (Armoured). * 3rd Devash. * Elitor (Heavy Support). * 112th Falslav. * 8th Fortis Binars. * 41st Farset Lancers (Mechanised). * 982nd Hallowmas "The Scythes". * 8th Hyrkan. * 500th Iorgan "The Golden Caps". * Jantine Patricians. * 1st Karrack Las. * 86th Kasrkin (Special Operational). * Ketzok 18th. * Ketzok 21st. * Ketzok 22nd. * 2nd Khulon Huscarls "Silver Kindred". * Kirvan Light (Auxiliary). * Kolstec 22nd. * Kolstec 29th. * Kolstec 477th (Light Support). * 21st Heavy Krassian. * Latarii "Gundogs" (Annihilated at Lamicia, 767.M41). * 6th Mako. * Manth Grenadiers. * Mariner 18th "Panthers". * 2nd Mnenomite (Annihilated at Parthenope, 767.M41). * 11th Mordian Iron Guard * 45th Mershan. * Narmenian 1st (Armoured). * Narmenian 2nd (Heavy). * Narmenian 3rd. * Ontanople Pioneers. * Ontanople Rifles. * Pardus 12th. * Pardus 8th (Armoured). * Pardus 34th (Armoured). * 19th Phantine (Airborne) "The Silent". * 11th Polladen. * Pragar 6th. * Pragar 10th. * Pragar 13th. * Pragar 20th. * Pragar 46th (Light). * 58th Rarkonin Las Company. * Roane Deepers. * 56th Rygol Centurions. * 81st Saint Khoran. * 88th Saint Khoran. * 77th Salizar Pikes "The Shakos". * Samothrace 4th (Annihilated at Parthenope, 767.M41). * Samothrace 9th. * Samothrace 303rd. * 8th Sancon (Light). * 9th Sancon (Light). * 11th Sancon (Light). * 21st Sarpoy. * 142nd Shehunid Raiders. * Shenk Auxiliaries (XA7). * Tanith 1st "First & Only", "Gaunt's Ghosts" (Homeworld of Tanith destroyed, 765.M41). * 23rd Armoured Tollinbraders. * 33rd Urdesh. * 4th Urdesh (Light). * 6th Urdesh. * 7th Urdesh Storm Troopers. * 10th Urdesh. * 2nd Vitrian (Mobile). * 10th Vitrian (Armoured Brigade). * 161st Vitrian (Heavy Support). * Volpone 50th "Bluebloods". * 34th Wrawbach (Heavy Infantry). * 52nd Wrawbach (Heavy Infantry) "Fighting Felids". 'Flota Imperial' 'Oficiales superiores' * Admiral Kristor. * Admiral Shaever. * Vice Admiral Gharnhorst. * Vice Admiral Sanloque. * Vice Admiral Alber vander Trake (KIA at Addolorata, 773.M41). * Vice Admiral Von Haegl. * Commodore Willer Waldesh (KIA at Addolorata, 773.M41). * Flight Marshal Karel Hydun. * First Officer Bernod Falkor (KIA at Addolorata, 773.M41). 'Apoyo Aéreo' * 33rd Callion Air Wing. * 39th Fighter Wing. * 42nd Fighter Wing "Prefects". * 44th Fighter Wing. * 63rd Fighter Wing "Sundogs". * 75th Goran Goshawk Wing. * 5th Khulan Flight Wing. * 101st Navy Elite Wing "Apostles". * Phantine XX "Double Eagle" Wing. * 138th Fighter Wing. * 235th Imperial Naval Attack Wing. * 409th Fighter Wing "Raptors". * 666th Fighter Wing "Devil Dogs". * 786th Fighter Wing. * 2212th Imperial Naval Attack Wing. * 2265th Fighter Wing. 'Naves conocidas' * Borealis - The Warmaster Slaydo's flagship. * Claudia - Cruiser (MIA, 758.M41). * Godefroy Magnificat - Apocalypse-class Battleship (Destroyed, 760.M41). * Hastur - Heavy Cruiser (Destroyed, 773.M41). * Intangible - Battleship (Destroyed, 773.M41). * Light of the Throne - Cruiser. * Lord Falchion - Cruiser (Destroyed, 757.M41). * No Quarter - Destroyer (Destroyed, 773.M41). * Saint Orientale - Battleship. * Shako - Heavy Cruiser. * Sire Oswald Whitmere - Destroyer (Destroyed, 773.M41). * Tarquin - Heavy Cruiser (Destroyed, 773.M41). * Ziegler - Frigate (MIA,758.M41). 'Adeptus Ministorum' * Ecclesiarch Tarquel Benedictor Osonius - Oversaw Warmaster Macaroth's election ceremony within the High Basilica at the city of Balopolis on Balhaut in 765.M41. Fuerzas del Caos 'Oficiales superiores' * Archon Nadzybar (KIA at Balhaut, 765.M41). * Archon Urlock Gaur. * Araek Etogaur (KIA at Lyubov, 778.M41). * Magister Allikarn (KIA at 765.M41). * Magister Heritor Asphodel (KIA at Verghast, 769.M41). * Magister Nokad the Blighted (KIA at Bucephalon). * Magister Qull (Presumed KIA at Balhaut, 765.M41). * Magister Qux of the Eyeless. * Magister Enok Innokenti (KIA at Herodor, 773.M41). * Magister Khul Kolesh (KIA at Balhaut, 765.M41). * Magister Kuvelo (KIA at Sverren, 757.M41). * Magister Shebol Red-Hand (KIA at Khan III, 773.M41). * Magister Anakwanar Sek. * Magister Sharenidy. * Magister Sholen Skara (Captured by the Inquisition on Sapiencia, 768.M41). * Magister Rusheck Vakkim (KIA at Nyzon II, 768.M41). 'Fuerzas' * Blood Pact. * Charismites. * Echelons - 1st and 5th Echelons. * Excubitors. * G'uttkhra ('Thorns of Heaven'). * Infardi. * The Kith. * Red Phalanx. * Sons of Sek. * Tongues of Tcharesh. 'Naves del Caos conocidas' * Bloodmark - Cruiser. * Destitution - Cruiser. * Cicatrice - Cruiser. * Revenant - Cruiser. * Harm’s Way - Cruiser. * Suture - Cruiser. * Incarnadine - Battleship. * Crown of Thorns. * Prudence Vile - Battleship. * Recurve Blade - Frigate * Unnatural Causes - Heavy Cruiser. Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Wikihammer 40K UK. * Double Eagle, por Dan Abnett. * Ómnibus de los Fantasmas de Gaunt - La Fundación, por Dan Abnett. * Ómnibus de los Fantasmas de Gaunt - La Santa, por Dan Abnett. * Ómnibus de los Fantasmas de Gaunt - Los Perdidos, por Dan Abnett. * Antología de los Mundos de Sabbat, editada por Dan Abnett. * Cruzada de los Mundos de Sabbat (Libro de Trasfondo). * Tactica Imperialis. Categoría:Conflictos Categoría:Imperio de la Humanidad Categoría:Caos Categoría:Artículos para traducir